The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Hysteria
by Cerulyea
Summary: Zelda crosses paths with an intriguing commoner during the Triforce Tournament. Soon after chaos descends upon Hyrule. Threads of destiny draw them together as Zelda must rely on his strength if she is to restore her kingdom. Meanwhile, her hero struggles with his own internal demons as he risks going insane in order to make things right again. Zelink!
1. Chapter 1: The Triforce Tournament

Author's Notes: The story I have planned is expansive including a prequel I'm also working on. I will try to add new chapters as often as I can though my work life can get pretty busy.

As for the story itself, just about every named character comes from a Zelda game; I just couldn't think up original characters that could add to the story. Most will stay true to who they are in the game while I've varied others slightly in age/personality, etc.

On another note, I listen to tons of music as I'm writing so I'll post the song(s) that inspire each chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Song: Magic by Ladyhawke<p>

It was dawn of the last day of the Triforce Tournament, the largest event in Hyrule happening only once every ten years. This year would mark the 27th Triforce Tournament while coinciding with the end the summer season. Hylians from every corner of the kingdom would descend upon Castle Town to partake in the weeklong festivities. During the day, the schedule consisted of qualifying rounds for warriors hoping to secure a spot in the final round of the Tournament on the seventh day. At night, the town would erupt into celebration. Dancing, eating, and drinking lasted long into the evenings, with all Hylians wealthy or poor, young or old dressed their best.

In a small bedroom above a popular yet secluded bar tucked deep within Castle Town was a young man. He stood shirtless, staring at the outfit laid out on his bed. At 22 years of age, Link was a quiet and talented fighter with years of experience under his belt. Having already qualified for the final round, not much was known about the dark horse. Few know of him and even fewer knew of his difficult past.

The articles of clothing before him were a white undershirt, chainmail, brown leather gauntlets, sheathed plain sword, standard Hylian shield, leather belt with a small matching pouch, and finally a forest green tunic. This tunic in particular had a removable hood for concealment should Link feel like becoming anonymous. The color was uncommon among Hylians but to Link, it was something more, something apart of him to commemorate a friend lost long ago. He placed the undershirt and chainmail over his head then donned the tunic. Fastening the sword and shield over his back, Link buckled the belt and pouch around his waist then slipped the gauntlets over his firm, coarse hands.

A voice hollered from beyond Link's room. "Boy, quit admiring yourself in the mirror and come down for some breakfast!"

Link rolled his eyes. He wasn't the type to obsess over his looks even though he was well aware of what others said about him; descriptions ranged from incredibly handsome to a gift from the goddesses. Not wanting to flare up another loud demand, Link threw on his worn brown boots and went downstairs.

Link entered the kitchen to confront the source of the earlier voice. Standing in front of the stove was the owner of the bar; a tall, buxom woman named Telma. Her dark red hair was tightly braided into individual strands and pulled back into a high ponytail. Telma's intricate clothing consisted of a gray blazer opened to reveal a yellow and white laced top and a long black skirt covered with a purple patterned apron. Only she knew of Link's past, having taken him in years ago. Link took a seat while Telma continued to move about the kitchen attending the cooking food.

"About time you came down. The girls already left to attend the tournament which _you _should be at!" Telma scolded with her back turned to Link. She finished preparing a plate and placed it in front of him. "Here, eat this. You'll need your strength today." The plate consisted of sausage, scrambled eggs, potatoes, and toast. She also brought over a glass of milk.

"I'm not really hungry."

Telma slapped the table with her spatula. "EAT. Or I'm going to throw you out of _my _establishment!"

Telma was a commanding woman with a strong personality, traits common among Gerudo descendants. When she tells you to do something, you do it or suffer the consequences. Link knew firsthand what that was like when he disobeyed. Not wanting to cause any more trouble, Link ate some sausage and downed his glass of milk.

Link wiped his chin and got up. "I should get going. I'll see you later."

"Good luck Link. We'll be cheering for you! Just be nice to the other finalists."

Link grinned as he headed out the door, "I'll try." He took off towards the tournament grounds.

* * *

><p>"My dear Zelda, I hope you have a wonderful birthday on this momentous occasion."<p>

The King of Hyrule, Daphnes, was seated atop an opulent makeshift throne on the royal platform. Seated to his left was his daughter Zelda, the young Princess of Hyrule. Zelda was known throughout the land for her beautiful looks, often called the Jewel of Hyrule. Today was her 21st birthday and it just so happened to coincide with the Triforce Tournament. She wore her long golden hair in a loosely styled braid topped with her signature diadem. Gilded golden shoulder armor and a long royal gown of white and lavender completed her regal outfit.

"Thank you father. I'm excited for Hyrule's finest warriors getting to display their valor to the kingdom." Zelda scanned the crowd. Thousands and thousands of Hyrule's citizens filled the stands, eagerly waiting for the tournament to begin. She smiled. It warmed her heart to see her people come together with happiness.

"The crowd seems a little restless. Will we be starting soon?" she asked.

"Soon. My captain tells me we're still waiting for one more finalist to show up," the King replied.

Zelda chuckled, "A late finalist? He's not off to a good start. How lazy do you have to be to nearly miss the biggest day of your life?"

She looked to where the finalists were gathered. Seven middle-aged men were dressed to complete, each swinging their swords for last minute practice. Zelda frowned slightly. None of them looked close to her age. Not that it mattered anyways. Still, she was hoping at least one them would have possessed her youth.

As she continued observing the finalists, a young man approached their spot. He was wearing a green tunic, tan pants, and tall brown boots. His slightly disheveled blonde hair framed his face and was topped with a loose green hood. Even from afar, Zelda could tell he very handsome. Something about him seemed so familiar, like they've met before. She didn't know when or where or even why she thought that. Regardless, he had captivated her attention and she wanted to know more about him.

Her father interrupted her train of thought. "Ah looks like the finalists are all here!" He motioned for the royal announcer to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, great citizens of Hyrule!" The crowd simmered down. "Today marks the final day of the twenty-seventh Triforce Tournament. Our ancestors founded this historic event to commemorate the heroic men who gave their lives to defending and bringing peace to our kingdom during the great Hyrulean Civil War. Will the finalists please step forward?"

Leaving their waiting area, the finalists marched single file towards the center of the arena. They stood facing the royal platform, several feet apart. Zelda eyed the blonde young man. He stared back at her, sending a rush of warmth through her body. It was a feeling she couldn't even begin to understand and yet even from afar, Zelda was drawn to this man. Feeling slightly embarrassed, she looked away. The royal announcer continued.

"Here before you are eight fine finalists, who have already proven their worth from the qualifying rounds. They will face three trials designed to bring out each finalist's ability to demonstrate their Courage, Wisdom, and Power; the three components of our sacred triangle. Each element is crucial to succeeding. The first trial is the obstacle course, the second, the horseback archery course, and the final, the combat course. Each finalist will be awarded points based on their performance. The one with the most points at the end shall be named the Triforce Tournament Champion!"

The crowd roared with excitement. All of the finalists waved towards the crowd, hoping to win their favors save for the young man clothed in green who calmly stood still. _How curious_, Zelda thought.

The royal announcer finished, "Its time to begin the first trial: the obstacle course!"

Upon his words, the open space behind the finalists magically transformed into a daunting obstacle course. It consisted of five key sections. The starting section was a long path with Beamos and blade traps followed by a second, rotating path lined with intermittent shooting fire traps and a silver key in the middle. The center section consisted of two twenty-foot pillars roughly five feet apart, providing access to the fourth section at the top. From there, narrow, cascading platforms flipped every few seconds. The last platform led to the final section of a holed wall with two movable pegs and a locked horizontal door signaling the finish line. It was complex, difficult, and rarely finished by the finalists. Instead, most would fall into the surrounding water, ending their chance at receiving as many points as possible.

Zelda leaned back in her seat, waiting for the first finalist to start.

An hour later, seven of the eight finalists had attempted the course. None were able to finish and the farthest anyone got was to the third section. The one finalist who seemed like he would perform well did manage to breeze through the first two sections, only to fail miserably once he reached the two wooden columns. Zelda couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. The Triforce Tournament was suppose to showcase Hyrule's best warriors, yet so far the performances weren't living up to expectations.

"What a pitiful showing. Hylian foot soldiers can do better than this!" King Daphnes complained.

"There is still one more finalist to go, lets see how he does," Zelda reasoned as the last finalist lined up to start. It was the young man clothed in green and she hope he would do well.

At the sound of the horn, he dashed through the first section, leaping over the blade traps while deflecting the Beamos' lasers with his shield. In one swift motion, his shield was back on his back as he entered the rotating fire platform. Every move he made timed perfectly with brief openings in the fire. It was as if he had found a pattern and danced between every flame that flared left, right, above and below. In a flash, he managed to secure the center silver key then proceeded back into the fiery chaos.

After completing the fire platform, Link reached the two pillars. Approaching one of them, he jumped and dug his foot into the pillar's surface. His force propelled him up and across to the other pillar, to which he immediately repeated the same movement. Again and again the man leapt back and forth until he made it to the very top. Already surpassing the rest of the finalists, any progress from there would be bonus points for him.

"Incredible," Zelda murmured as she looked on at the surprisingly flexible and nimble man zipping through the course.

Making his way down the fourth section, the young man carefully timed his jumps with the flipping platforms. His precision was uncanny. It was as if he was in tune with the entire course, exacting just the right, fluid moves to advance with ease.

Soon, he was at the base of the final section: the pegboard wall. Grabbing the two wooden pegs, the young man began to lift and pull himself up the wall. His arm muscles bulged and flexed with each transfer of the pegs; clearly this man was exceedingly strong. Up and up he went, showing no signs of fatigue. The only time he halted was when he reached the horizontal locked door.

While holding onto one peg with his left hand, the finalist reached for the silver key in his belt. Still holding steady, he unlocked and swung open the door then lifted himself onto the finish platform. The total trek took him less than three minutes to complete: a record in the Tournament.

The crowd cheered on with approval for passionate Tournament fans knew it had been seventy years since a finalist last completed the first trial. As the last finalist to take on the obstacle course, the young man took his time before heading down. He stretched his hands behind his head, jutting his elbows out like wings. Zelda marveled at how powerful he looked, standing there with ease while seemingly showing off his sculpted body, even if it was unintentional.

As the royal announcer continued with his usual speech, Zelda tuned out all of the noise from the Tournament. None of his words mattered to her. All she wanted to do was watch the mesmerizing young man. Every move he made stole her attention and captivated her thoughts. Even when he jumped down from the rather tall platform and ended with a smooth tumble, Zelda fervently watched.

"That finalist performed well," Zelda finally said. Her father responded with a lackadaisical shrug.

Zelda continued, "You're not impressed?"

"A solid performance yes but he is much younger and smaller than the rest so of course it was easier for him. Besides he was last to go and had time to learn the course," her father clapped his hands together, "More wine!"

Zelda wrinkled her nose. "All of the finalists have to wait in a separate tent. There is no way he could have learned the course in advance," she countered.

"Now now my dear Zelda no need to get upset," King Daphnes returned his attention to the fresh goblet of wine.

"I'm not upset, just pointing out the errors in your logic," Zelda frowned as she watched the young man leave the course. She didn't know why she just defended a man she has never met before. It just didn't seem fair for her father to brush off his spectacular showing when none of the other finalists came close.

Eventually the center obstacle course vanished, returning the arena to packed earth. The royal announcer stepped up and cleared his throat before proceeding with the latest Tournament updates. As he recounted each finalists' performances, Zelda tuned out his voice to watch the crowd. Everyone seemed happy. They cheered when the announcer recounted a particularly entertaining obstacle course moment, settled down, then reacted some more; it was nice to see Castle Town come together for entertainment and celebration. _It's also nice to escape the castle walls every once in awhile. Sometimes my father is too protective…_

"And now let us proceed to the next trial: Horseback Archery! Please exit the stands in an orderly fashion and follow the path marked with flags. We'll begin in twenty minutes! Thank you!"

Zelda snapped out of her trance. She stood up along with her father as they began to follow the royal guards to the archery course. A light breeze played with her hair. The princess smiled.

* * *

><p>The sun was just starting to reach high noon by the time the crowd had finished migrating to the archery course. Zelda sat upon her cushioned chair, grateful for the shade offered by the draping of the royal platform. She took a sip of her wine and leaned in towards her guardian Impa.<p>

"I wonder if anyone will break the archery record this year. Impa, who do you wager will win this round?"

Impa stroked her chin, observing the eight finalists preparing their horses. "The young man clothed in green."

"A fair choice. I do hope he continues to perform well. He certainly is a crowd favorite," Zelda mused.

Overhearing, her father King Daphnes interrupted their conversation. "Nonsense! That boy is far too young to compete with the likes of the other finalists. Horseback archery takes superb skill refined with years of practice, years that more mature men have over him," King Daphnes motioned for more wine, "No, my bet is on that contestant over there!"

Zelda observed her father's selection. The finalist appeared a decade or so older, with black locks, leathered skin, and broad shoulders to complement his towering stature. His figure suggested maturity and skill, though Zelda still questioned whether this man could come out on top given his distant second place finish from the first trial.

"You should have more faith in the youth of Hyrule," Zelda quipped, "We shall see who bests this challenge!" She left the conversation at that, not wanting to continue quarrelling with her father.

The horseback archery course was the second tournament trial. Consisting of ten targets and five pots stacked on crates lining the course, the trial was arguably one of the most difficult tests of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Archers are given twenty arrows and 2 minutes, with 100 points awarded for each bull's-eye hit and pot shattered for a maximum of 2000 points. No one has ever remotely come close to perfection however, with the current record standing just shy of 1000 points.

The second trial began as the royal announcer proclaimed the rules to the crowd and finalists. This time, the eight finalists would be competing in a different order as the announcer gave the new line up. When he was finished, the announcer moved down from his post. The first contestant lined up at the start and awaited the trumpet signal to go.

Zelda eased back in her chair. The first man up seemed confident at first, though his confidence quickly waned once he mounted his horse and missed the first few targets; clearly he had little experience with horseback archery. He managed a paltry score of 375. Unfortunately the next two men did not fare much better. The second did hit two bull's-eyes and a few more targets, but his shots were weak against the pots, causing none of them to break. After expending his remaining arrows on the pots in frustration, the second contestant ended with a score of 460. As for the next finalist, Zelda hardily paid attention as his painfully slow and careful run through the course nearly put her to sleep. His run was so slow, what few points he scored amounted to nothing as he failed to reach the finish line within the time limit.

It wasn't until the royal announcer called up the fourth finalist did Zelda's boredom cease as she curiously watched the young man approach the starting line. He momentarily looked her way, sending fluttery heartbeats through Zelda's body. She couldn't quite identify what was causing her to react that way, whether it was from a fervent want of another spectacular performance or something more.

Whistling a short tune, the horseless man stood patiently as a brilliant brown mare with white hair sped around the corner and drew near his owner with a whinny. _How does his horse do that? _Zelda pondered in amazement as the calm contestant stroked his horse's mane. The finalist mounted his horse. He readied an arrow then waited for the starting trumpet. Zelda gripped the edge of her chair in anticipation as the crowd simmered down to watch. The brassy blow of the horn echoed throughout the range. Almost instantly, the young man spurred his horse, dashing towards the long row of targets to strike.

He raised his body off the saddle, still retaining the perfect form of a seasoned archer as he gathered several arrows from his quiver. While still holding onto the bunch of arrows, he positioned one against his bow. The first arrow released in a flash, landing dead center in the opening target. Perfect. Shot after shot effortlessly left the skilled archer's bow, finding their destination every single time. The crowded erupted in cheers as each arrow stabbed the targets' centers. In the blink of an eye, the fourth finalist had already landed 8 arrows for 800 points.

Approaching the end of the track and the first of two targets atop forty-foot poles, the young man notched another arrow, aimed high and released. Perfect again. The crowded roared even louder as the archer grabbed the reins and rounded the target to begin the final stretch of the course.

This time aiming for the pots, the young man released five more arrows. Each pot exploded in thousands of shards, adding 500 more points to his score. _1400 points, he broke the record! _Zelda gasped in awe as she slowly stood, inching closer and closer to watch. By then, nearly every other Hylian, including her own father, had risen to their feet as well. All eyes were fixated on this mysteriously incredible young man.

Approaching the other pole target perched above the finish line, the finalist nailed the center for 100 more points. He followed with another wave of four arrows. The first found the bull's-eye, with each successive arrow landing on top the next. Perfect, perfect, perfect, _perfect._

"1900 points?!" Zelda squealed as she gripped the railing of the royal platform, leaning over to get closer to the action. "He still has one arrow left!"

With fifteen yards and seconds to go, the man clothed in green notched his last arrow. Instead of aiming again for the target directly in front of him, the confident competitor swiveled his body towards the towering faint target hundreds of yards behind him. He then focused his gaze solely on Zelda. _What is he doing?! Why is he looking at me instead of the target? He'll miss! _Zelda panicked as she hysterically held her breath.

The clock was ticking and the horse was rapidly approaching the finish line. Just before the end of it all, he released his arrow, never taking his eyes off of the mesmerized princess. The horn bellowed time just as his horse crossed the finish line. He never looked back. All eyes followed the path of the arrow as it found the impossible target from afar. Perfect.

The town exploded in elation as the first finalist in the history of the tournament achieved a perfect score. Nailing every single target twenty times in a row while racing on a rapidly moving horse against the clock was unfeasible. It just could not be done. And yet this unknown Hylian had done it.

Throngs of tournament attendees left the stands and swarmed the perfect archer as his tried to dismount his horse. Men slapped his back in approval and women blew passionate kisses, while little toothy Hylian children danced around his feet. Some began chanting "Hero" for reasons unknown to her. Even King Daphnes gave an approving applause.

_He never looked at the target. He only looked at me. _Zelda's mind wandered back to the alluring eyes of the intriguing man permanently etched into her mind. Even though he was over a hundred yards away when their gazes connected, Zelda was still remembered clearly swimming in the breathtaking blue oceans of his eyes. _Who is this man? _She yearned to know more.

"Many will go through a lifetime without ever witnessing an amazing performance like that. Now that was worthy of the history books," mused Impa as she approached the frozen princess firmly gripping the railing.

The sound of Impa's voice snapped Zelda back to reality. "Yes he is amazing…err that was amazing," Zelda replied as she returned to her usual ladylike stance.

Impa laughed, "I would hate to be the finalist following that!"

"Or any of the remaining finalists for that matter." Zelda chuckled as she returned to her seat.

Indeed, none of the other finalists came remotely close to his perfect score as the horseback archery trial concluded.

* * *

><p>The final trial was back at the starting arena. It was a traditional sword fight that consisted of a bracket style mini tournament. A win secured a spot into the next round, repeating until the last two finalists square off in one final match. Link waited patiently in the finalist tent for his assigned time slot and opponent. He passed the time polishing his sword. Not that it needed it really; Link just liked the feeling of metal against stone.<p>

"You sir are one hell of a beast out there. Very impressive!" commented one of the finalists as he approached Link and sat down on the bench beside him.

Link looked up from his sword to acknowledge the complement, "Thanks."

"The name's Garrickson. I'm a plumber from the East district though I'm handy with a sword." Indeed Garrickson did carry the look of a plumber. He had black hair, a prominent mustache, and wore rich red overalls. "I doubt I'll be able to match your skills though!" He held out his hand.

"I'm Link," he replied with a handshake.

"When I first made the finals, I thought to myself, 'wow I may have a chance to win this thing!' Though now after watching you, I'm not feeling so confident. Hell your last performance brought everyone to their feet, even the princess!" Garrickson gave Link a playful slap on the shoulder. "I hope I'm not matched up against you," he chuckled.

Link sheathed his polished sword. "All we can do is wait and see."

"Yeah, you're right," Garrickson leaned in and whispered, "You know, I heard rumors about the royal family from some of the guards as I was walking over to the second trial."

Intrigued, Link responded. "What kind of rumors?"

"Seems there is some discontent between the King and his advisors. Apparently there was an attack on allied lands out west and the King sent a majority of the Hylian army for aid. His advisors except for one counseled to wait and instead send scouts to investigate but the King only heeded the advice of the other advisor."

"Who was that advisor?"

"Don't know. Even the guards were wondering the same thing. As for the rest of the advisors, I hear they're calling for the King to abdicate his throne but are split as to who would rule. Some are saying the crown should naturally pass to Zelda, as she is the only heir while others say she isn't ready. All very curious!"

"Very curious indeed." Link frowned. If what Garrickson said is true, then Hyrule would be vulnerable to attack with no army or leadership to stop it. The lone advisor could also be plotting a coup d'état and no one would know with all the distractions of the Triforce Tournament.

Garrickson chuckled again, "Well I for one think it's exactly what it is: a rumor. Hyrule has been at peace for years. Any ripple across clear water would be quickly noticed by someone."

_Unless one has been watching the wrong waters the whole time. _Link worried over whether these rumors held any truth as he waited to finish the tournament.


	2. Chapter 2: Celebration and Concern

Author's notes: Thank you for the kind reviews! Here's two more chapters. :)

Song: Odyssey by The Wyld

* * *

><p>Link stared down his anxious opponent, flicking his sword around to loosen up a bit. He had been selected to fight first, much to the delight of the crowd. As for the other guy, well he was probably hoping for it all to be over soon.<p>

The center judge waved down his flag to start the match. Immediately the talented young man lunged at his opponent, screaming a piercing "HEYAH" while moving with incredible dexterity. Every move was calculated and on target. His unfortunate opponent never had a chance. He was disarmed and slammed to the ground before the judge even had time to back away. Link stood over him, sword to his opponent's throat until the match was called. He calmly sheathed his sword and helped the fallen man up.

_One down, two to go. _He sheathed his sword and made his way back to the waiting tent. Link knew all eyes were on him; he even stole a glance at the princess as he quietly smiled and walked away. The fight had been quick and precise, exactly how Link had planned it, though he'll surely get a mouthful from Telma later.

When the first round finished, Link returned to the arena to face his next opponent; a tall, broad-shouldered man called Alfonzo. This man seemed slightly more competent with a blade, though with his immense size, Link questioned whether Alfonzo could match his speed.

Alfonzo gripped his two-handed sword and yelled out to Link. "Where I'm from, I'm known as the Legendary Swordsman!"

"Is that so? Then show me," mocked Link.

"I'll not only show you, I'll also slice off that smug smile of yours!"

The judge signaled his flag once again to start. Alfonzo advanced on Link, swinging his sword down like a hammer. Easily dodging the first attack, Link moved to his left to side step yet another clumsy strike. Alfonzo never attempted to adjust his strategy; he just kept swinging and swinging, hoping to catch Link in his path. _He isn't a swordsman, he just takes advantage of his size to overpower his opponents, _Link thought as he sheathed his sword and shield for even faster movement.

Now it came down to a matter of endurance as all Link had to do was avoid the path of Alfonzo's sword while still keeping the big bear in motion. Within minutes, fatigue had begun to set in for Alfonzo; he struggled to keep pace with the lightning fast Link. His breathing became labored while sweat poured from his body. All Link had to do was wait for just the right moment to strike.

"Slow down little man so I can introduce you to my sword," Alfonzo raged.

"I thought you said you were a Legendary Swordsman?" Link laughed as rolled away from yet another lumbering blow.

"ARGGGGG." Alfonzo let loose another failed attack. "As if you could claim that title. You're not even using your sword!"

Link smirked, "I don't need my sword to defeat you."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Alfonzo swung again only to have his sword struck the ground with a thud. The blade buried itself within the tightly packed earth.

There was the opening Link needed. "I'm going to use yours."

The startled opponent desperately attempted to free the lodged sword only to receive a face full of Link's foot from his roundhouse kick. Blood scattered throughout the air as Alfonzo stumbled back in a daze. He threw a few blind punches towards Link, who avoided the onslaught with a quick backwards flip. Just as he landed, Link grabbed the abandoned sword with one hand and ripped the heavy metal into the air, stopping just short of Alfonzo's throat.

"Yield," Link hissed as Alfonzo sank to his knees in defeat.

When the judge waved Link the winner, he stabbed the ground with Alfonzo's sword and walked away, leaving the humbled swordsman to fumble over retrieving his weapon.

* * *

><p><em>Did he just lift that huge sword with one hand? <em>Zelda watched in awe as her favorite finalist effortlessly finished off his opponent.

"It isn't ladylike to stare with your mouth open," Impa commented.

"Oh! I didn't realize…" Zelda faded away in embarrassment.

Impa smiled. Whoever this young man was, he certainly was drawing some interesting reactions from the princess. She suspected early on Zelda would be oblivious to her own behavior and this latest observation only proved to confirm her suspicions.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you weren't the only woman in the audience with that expression."

"IMPA!" Zelda squeaked as her guardian concealed her laughter with a cough.

"I do hope the guards are watching. They could learn a thing or two from this young man," Impa noted.

"Indeed. He is just the right size, incredibly strong, flexible, and fast. Not to mention skilled in a variety of techniques," Zelda mused, "He is perfect…"

Impa raised an eyebrow, "He is what?"

"The perfect… soldier!" Zelda stammered.

"It sounds as if you want him to take my place in protecting you," Impa subtly teased.

Zelda snorted, "Indeed. I recon he doesn't talk back as much as you!"

The thought of him being her sworn protector did sound intriguing. It's not that Zelda no longer wanted Impa's company, far from it. Given her sheltered life, she just wanted someone new to talk to, a new friend to liven up the often dull, dreary halls of Hyrule Castle. Perhaps he could even train the soldiers some of his clever moves. Surely her father would be open to that idea.

"What was that you said?" her father interjected. Several drinks in, the King started to feel the affects of his alcohol.

"Nothing important father. Go back to your wine," Zelda boldly responded, knowing that her father probably wouldn't remember.

He obeyed and ordered more wine, allowing Zelda to focus her attentions back to the arena. By then, the other semifinal match had concluded, setting the stage for the final fight. The winner to take the last spot waited impatiently to face off with the crowd favorite.

"Well this should be an interesting matchup," Impa mused.

* * *

><p>Returning to the arena, Link could sense the thirst for blood from afar as his opponent eyed him with raging red eyes. The man was taller than the last and equally built, with a long black ponytail sprouting from his scalp. His face was partially covered by a green scarf and he wore a heavily armored gauntlet on his left hand. A simple long sword occupied his right hand.<p>

"Your crowd will no longer cheer for you when I'm finished," the man bluntly proclaimed.

Link sized up his opponent. While he had a near similar build to Alfonzo, this man appeared far more competent and dangerous. Link wouldn't be able to dance through this fight like the other matches. _No matter, I'll just have to show him what I'm really capable of. _

"And who are you to lay such a claim?" Link asked.

"Byrne."

"Well Byrne," Link began as he drew his sword and shield, "good luck to you."

"Luck is for the weak."

_So is this how it's going to be then? _Link mentally cycled through multiple scenarios. Byrne would most likely make more calculating moves at speeds much faster than previous opponents. Then there was the question of Byrne's gauntlet. It could possess mechanical abilities not inherently obvious. He would have to watch that arm carefully. Determining his optimal tactics, Link signaled to the judge he was ready and awaited the flag.

Before the flag fully reached the ground, Link witnessed the true extent of Byrne's speed as he already found himself engaged in battle. Byrne moved quick and close, keeping Link constantly on defense as he countered each powerful thrust and slash. In trying to keep up, Link found himself using his shield more often than normal. It was slowing him down and he needed to create some distance.

Finding a brief opening, Link snuck in a counter-attack to force Byrne back while he also peddled backwards. However before he could readjust, Link felt a metal claw collapse around his sword arm. _Fuck! His gauntlet. _

With the metal claw still chained to the gauntlet several yards away, Byrne yanked his arm back, lifting Link up and spiraling into the air. Panic rippled through the crowd as they screamed in horror. Fortunately, Link rapidly regained his bearings and landed firmly on his feet. As he landed, Link managed to successfully rip away from the claw only to lose his sword in the process: a costly sacrifice against an unrelenting challenger.

Link chuckled, hoping to distract Byrne. "You're the first real challenge all day."

"That is because I am strong," Byrne roared as he descended upon Link once more, "Strength is power. The more strength I have, the more powerful I am. With this power, I am going to crush you."

"Strength? Power? There is more to fighting than that. Hell there is more to life than that!" Link responded as he ducked, dodged, and defended against every attack with his shield.

_I need to adjust my strategy. _Link knew he had the endurance to last, yet Byrne was also showing no signs of slowing down. Letting the fight drag on to see who could last longer wasn't something Link had in mind. He needed to end it now and regaining his sword was looking like the best option. However, Byrne also knew this as he continually forced Link away from his sword. If he was going to reach his sword, he first needed to disable Byrne's gauntlet.

Throughout the unremitting blows from Byrne, Link watched and absorbed his every move. He felt the force of each attack against his shield and measured the speed during and in between; all to collect and synthesize data on his opponent. It wasn't until another combo strike from Byrne's sword and gauntlet did Link find a kink in Byrne's methods. _His gauntlet arm is slightly slower. _With that precious knowledge, Link pieced together a plan. His timing would have to be perfect and he would have to wait for just the right moment but to Link those were just minor details. All that mattered was that he had a solution and the execution would follow.

Fortunately for Link, that time soon came. As Byrne lowered his gauntlet arm behind to slash his sword arm across, Link quickened his pace and dodged the attack. He landed just outside and to the right of Byrne, allowing Link to jam his shield down on Byrne's wrist. Just as Link expected, Byrne did not drop the sword; that man was too strong and stubborn for that. Instead, Link heard the cracking of bones beneath his shield. Byrne winced and stepped back, allowing Link move towards his sword.

"YOU BASTARD," Byrne roared.

Link didn't pick up his sword, instead he put away his shield, standing opened armed to beckon another long range attack from Byrne.

"Not so strong now are you? Are those tears I see?" Link mocked, further infuriating the raging bull in front of him.

"ENOUGH. I'M ENDING YOU!" Byrne took aim and fired his clawshot once more at Link.

This time Link was ready. He twisted his body to the side, letting the claw closely sail past. Just as the claw began to lose its momentum, Link grabbed the chain with both hands. He tugged hard, throwing his weight and might into the surprise counter. Byrne lost his footing and tumbled forward, landing awkwardly on his broken wrist.

"You're a man of power? Let's see how powerful you are without your gauntlet!" Still pulling the chain taut with one hand, Link picked up his sword and swung down. Blade met chain as he cut through in one swift motion, rendering the gauntlet useless.

By then Byrne had risen to his feet, furious and fuming over the turn of events. Link knew he had him. Byrne ran up and swung his sword, fighting through the pain of his wrist. Gripping his sword with both hands, Link raised his sword to meet steel with steel. The force of his counter was clearly too much for Byrne who dropped his sword in agony.

Picking up the sword, Link firmly crossed both blades against Byrne's neck. The fallen warrior accepted defeat, his once proud stature shrinking to nothing as the entire arena erupted in cheers.

"How? How did you do it?" Byrne softly asked.

Link lowered both swords and returned the other to Byrne. "It's not just about power. You need wisdom and courage as well."

"And here I thought power was all I needed. You have shown me otherwise. I hope our blades will cross paths again some day," Byrne replied with a new sense of humility.

"As do I. Sorry about your wrist by the way. You should get that checked out."

"I will. Now go get crowned Tournament Champion," Byrne snorted, "It's a silly title anyways."

_Champion. _Link thought of that word over and over as he followed the announcer towards the royal platform.

* * *

><p>"Father, I think you should let me handle the talking," Zelda advised, "after all you've had a bit too much to drink."<p>

"Bah! (hic) You're right," King Daphnes conceded.

Zelda stood up, stepped down from the platform and waited for the new champion. She watched him exchange a few words with his opponent then he walked over to meet her. He kneeled down when he arrived, placing his right hand over his heart.

_He certainly knows his manners. _"Young man, may I have your name?" Zelda asked.

"Link," he plainly replied as he looked up from his kneeling position.

_Link… where have I heard that name before… _Seeing him up close for the first time, learning his name, something about Link felt so familiar to Zelda. It was as if they were connected by some invisible bond and meant to cross paths. If only she could remember more.

"Link, please rise and face the crowd," Zelda waited for Link to comply, then stepped forward to grab his hand. She raised it above, speaking louder for the crowd to hear, "Ladies and Gentlemen, dear citizens of Hyrule, I present to you Link, our twenty-seventh Triforce Tournament Champion! Let it…"

Zelda never got the chance to finish her speech as she was cut off from the jubilant roar of the crowd. Their sounds shook the very earth they stood on. Hoards of citizens swarmed the arena to get a glimpse of the newly minted champion and Zelda quickly found herself separated from Link. The royal guards moved in to protect her and the king. Zelda couldn't help but laugh when she saw a helpless Link looking back at her in horror. It amazed her that this nearly invincible champion froze amongst overly excited fans. The crowd began to chant his name.

As guards brought the royal family to a safe distance from the crowd, Zelda motioned for Impa to come over. "Keep an eye on our champion will you? I want to know for sure he'll still be around when the citizens finally disperse. I need to bestow upon him his rewards."

"As you wish," Impa replied with a nod. She moved back towards the crowd to watch over Link.

An hour had passed by the time Castle Town settled down. The citizens began to leave once the next round of festivities was announced. Zelda called for the champion rewards to be brought over as she scanned the clearing arena for Link. As Zelda held onto the rewards, she saw no signs of him. Disappointed, Zelda waited for Impa to return. She didn't have to wait long as the loyal guardian appeared before her.

"That Link is a sly one. For awhile I had lost him in the crowd until I spotted him heading towards the stables," Impa revealed.

Hopeful, Zelda handed the champion rewards over to Impa. "Take me there at once!"

They arrived just in time as Zelda saw Link ready his horse for departure. His hair was tousled and his tunic was torn in several places. The crowd had done more damage to him than fighting in the last trial. Zelda rather liked this rugged look on him. Link glanced over his shoulder upon noticing their presence. He stopped adjusting his horse's saddle and quietly turned his attention towards them.

Zelda smiled as she spoke first, "Leaving so soon?"

"It's been a long day."

"You must be exhausted. I won't keep you long then," Zelda reached for the items in Impa's possession. She first grabbed the sword. "I was suppose to give these to you but we were uh shall I say interrupted at the last moment. Nonetheless, you are the new Champion of the Triforce Tournament and I'd like to present you with these rewards courtesy of the royal family."

She held out the sword to Link who accepted the gift. Gripping the hilt, he drew the sword from its sheath. He took a step back and swung the blade around to test its feel, tossing in a few flips of the wrist.

"This is the Champion's Sword, forged in the fires of Death Mountain by the royal smith. The steel in the blade is said to be the strongest in the lands," Zelda commented as Link continued to try out his new sword.

Link smiled and gave one last sword flip before returning it to its sheath. "It's a beautiful sword. Handles really well. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. There's more," smiling, Zelda reached for the next reward: a Giant's wallet stuffed full of rupees. "10,000 rupees for you to spend as you please."

"I couldn't. 10,000 rupees is too much," Link humbly replied.

"I've never met a man willing to turn away money," Zelda mused, "You are truly one of a kind. But please accept this. You more than earned it with your performance today." Link begrudgingly accepted, placing the wallet in the saddle rucksack.

"There is one last item I would like to give you. This isn't something that is normally given to the champion…" Zelda handed Link a small purple envelope. "Inside you'll find an invitation to a ball tonight celebrating the end of the tournament… and my birthday. You certainly don't have to attend if you don't want to."

Link opened the envelope and silently read its contents. "I'll think about it."

Zelda half smiled in an attempt to conceal her disappointment. It wasn't the response she had been hoping for though it could have been worse. Still it wasn't an outright no and so she held onto the belief he would attend.

"You're probably exhausted from today. I don't want to keep you from your well deserved rest," Zelda said.

"I'll take my leave then," Link gave a small bow, "Thank you for these gifts, Princess Zelda."

"Please, just call me Zelda," she responded as he mounted his horse.

Link looked back with a smile and nodded, "Zelda." He began to trot away, only to pause and ride back. His face was mixed with confliction and concern and he made no attempt to conceal it. Before Zelda could inquire as to why, Link made his concerns clear.

"I know it's probably not my place to say this but I've heard rumors that may concern you. One of the finalists told me he overheard talk of a possible coup from one of your father's advisors. Whoever this advisor is, he may have lied about an invasion out west in an attempt to get your father to send away the Hylian army. It could be nothing… but I felt that you needed to know… especially with the ball tonight. I would advise extra protection."

Zelda was stunned. Never had it ever crossed her mind that troubles were stirring about without her knowledge, within the castle walls she has called her ivory prison for so long. It didn't seem possible. Nothing has ever gotten passed her in the confinements of the castle; not even affairs between the maids and soldiers. She sees and hears everything. And yet here she stood in front of an unfamiliar man who broke the news. Did Impa know? Or are there others that failed to tell her? Has her trust been misplaced all this time? The thoughts poisoned her mind; breaking down her usual poised and polished personality. Even Link could see the ghostly horror that washed away her warm smile.

As Zelda stood speechless, it was the distantly observing Impa who spoke first, "You were right to warn us. We'll investigate these matters right away."

"Yes, thank you Link," Zelda replied as she clutched her heart for comfort.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any distress. If it gives you any solace, I'll be at the ball to offer up any additional protection." Link gave a nod, turned the reigns, and left.

When he was long gone, Zelda turned to Impa for answers. "Did you know about this?"

"No. Believe me I would have told you if I did," Impa reassuringly replied.

"Do you think we can trust him?"

"Every word seemed sincere. From what I can tell, there isn't a malevolent bone in his body."

Zelda sighed, "I pray he heard false." _Or if the worse should happen, he will be there as promised._

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon by the time they had returned to the castle. Zelda immediately set out for the royal library, hoping to find a particular history book. When she found what she was looking for, Zelda left for her room. Along the way, she walked past her father's office. Raised voices seeped from the closed doors, beckoning Zelda to listen. She quietly placed her ear against the door.<p>

_"The rest of the council is furious Agahnim and quite frankly I am too! You said hoards of moblins were advancing in the west yet we've received no word from scouts. What kind of game are you trying to play here?!"_

_"My King. I would never steer you wrong. Let me worry about the others."_

_"I want answers and I want this resolved now. Go summon the rest of the council!"_

_"As you command."_

Zelda quickly backed away as Agahnim exited the door. He greeted her with a bow then departed. With Agahnim gone, Zelda decided to confront her father. Link's warning had been right and she worried her father was unaware of darker plots taking place.

"So it's true, you dispatched the Hylian army out west?" Zelda forcefully asked as she burst into the office.

"Darling, this is none of your concern," the King deflected.

"I am the Princess of Hyrule! It is most certainly my concern," Zelda countered. "Are you blind to what's happening around you? With the army gone, Hyrule is defenseless. Agahnim is playing you and you don't even know it!"

King Daphnes slammed a fist against his desk. "Enough foolish talk! You know nothing of the complexities of these matters! Now leave me be."

Zelda refused to leave. Instead, she continued, "Why do you keep me away from everything? You hardly ever let me leave Castle Town let alone the castle. I'm never allowed in your council meetings or diplomatic negotiations with other kingdoms. How can I rule one day when you've sheltered me all this time?!"

"Do not raise your voice to me young lady," her father fumed. "You clearly lack the maturity to be involved in such matters. Now go to your room and get ready for the ball. Don't make me call for the guards to force you!"

"Oh of course. You just want to marry me off to some lord or prince! I hope the kingdom does get attacked so you can see how blind you have become!" Zelda cried.

She tearfully left, leaving the king to question his decisions.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Encounter

Song: Your Hands Are Cold, Pride & Prejudice soundtrack

* * *

><p>"Are you really going to just sit there drinking alone?" Telma scoffed.<p>

Link was seated at the bar, holding his mug of Goron beer. His invitation rest upon the bar's worn wooden surface.

Link sighed, "Can't I enjoy my beer without you constantly nagging me?"

Telma finished preparing a drink for a patron at the far left side of the bar. She returned to Link and began cleaning mugs. "Its not everyday one gets a party invitation usually reserved for upper society. Besides you are the guest of honor at the request of the Princess herself! Consider yourself lucky boy."

"I don't have anything to wear," he plainly replied, taking another sip of his drink.

He didn't understand what the big deal was. Winning the tournament was his only desire, why couldn't he end the day with a relaxing drink? Still, the thought of seeing the princess again was quite tempting and he did somewhat promised he would attend. He was surprised by how warm and down to earth she was during their previous encounter. Then there was the subtle connection he felt between them. He didn't know what it was and maybe seeing her again would provide more clarity.

Telma forcefully pointed the mug she was cleaning towards Link. "Quit making excuses! Take off the chainmail and put on your nicest tunic. Attend looking like the _Tournament Champion. _You don't have to look like a lord." She returned to cleaning. "Besides, if you don't go, I'll kick you out and then where will you live?"

Link grunted. Telma could be so conniving sometimes. Still, he was grateful for her hospitality and mutual partnership. As long as Link helped deliver and protect Telma's shipments while running the occasional side errand, he was given room and board at her tavern.

He downed the last of his drink and slid the empty mug to Telma. "Lay off will you? I was always going to go. Good grief." Link took his leave to change.

A few minutes later, Link returned to the bar without his chainmail. The slightly less worn tunic he changed into was the familiar forest green Link was accustomed to wearing.

"Alright I'm off Telma. Will you be able to manage without me?"

Telma winked, "I'll be fine. Get going boy! Go dance with some honies for me, maybe even the Princess if you are lucky!"

Chuckling, Link dismissed himself and left for the castle. He wasn't really the dancing type so he would most likely head straight for whatever alcohol was available once he arrived.

An hour later, Link had made his way to the castle gates. Hyrule Castle was a splendid work of architecture to behold. The castle sat on a steep hill, overlooking the town below. Buildings higher up and closer to the castle were usually the equally opulent mansions of the upper class, while stores and houses became plainer the farther down the hill and away from the castle you traveled. The castle itself was a colossal collection of marble towers and intricate carvings decorating the walls.

Invitation in hand, he approached the lone Hylian soldier standing guard at the gatehouse. "I'm here for the party." Link handed the invitation to the guard to inspect.

Suspicious, the guard took the invitation. "You don't look like the rest of the guests that usually attend these things." He read the invitation.

"_Link, Tournament Champion, shall be my guest of honor tonight at the royal birthday celebration of Her Highness Princess Zelda of Hyrule on the eve of the 5__th__ of May." _

The guard returned the invitation to Link. "Well I'll be damned. Okay Mr. Guest of Honor you may proceed. But first you must give me your sword and shield. I can't have you attending so readily armed."

Link nodded and removed his equipment and handed them to the guard. He felt weird not wearing his trusted sword and shield but it couldn't be helped. "I'll return for my possessions later."

The guard waved Link through. He began to make his way up the entrance steps. Grand hallways snaked throughout the castle, with extravagantly carved doors guarded by Hylian soldiers lining the path. He worked his way through more hallways and staircases leading him deeper and higher into the castle. Eventually Link made his way to the ballroom.

Peering down the grand staircase, Link was greeted by the royal announcer. "Good evening sir. What is your name and title so that I may announce your arrival?"

Confused, Link turned to the announcer, unsure of what to say. "Umm that's really not necessary." He didn't want to draw the crowd's attention to the fact that he possessed no fancy title and was not dressed to their standards.

"But sir it's protocol! … sir?!" The announcer spun around, unable to spot where the guest had gone. Meanwhile Link, in his usual stealthy manner, had managed to give him the slip as he quickly jumped the staircase banister and slid down to the ground below.

Satisfied no one saw him, Link made his way through the crowd. Occasionally a baron or lord would stiff their nose to Link, while the ladies would steal a fawning glance or giggle as he passed by. _What in the world am I doing here? _Link sighed. True he had promised the princess he would attend but she was nowhere to be seen. Careful observation about the room gave no signs of any threats either.

Fortunately he spotted a server with drinks. He dashed over and swiped a glass from the server's platter and downed it on the spot. _Ugh Champaign, not nearly strong enough. _Link returned the empty glass and took another drink before disappearing back into the crowd.

He found a quiet spot off to the side and made his way over. Link didn't feel like interacting with anyone, not like anyone was attempting to converse with him either. Suddenly the royal announcer roared to the crowd below, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY I PRESENT TO YOU HER ROYAL HIGHNESS, PRINCESS ZELDA OF HYRULE."

Link looked up to see the princess standing at the top of the staircase. To say she looked beautiful was an understatement. His heartbeat quickened as Link gazed upon the lovely Zelda making her way down the stairs. He couldn't deny his attraction towards her, as no man was immune to her stunning beauty. When she disappeared into the crowd, Link finished his drink and took off in pursuit of another.

"Good evening sir. Would you care to try a stuffed cherry tomato?"

Link turned around to see another waiter carrying a silver platter of appetizers. "Depends. Would you recommend them?" he asked.

"Sir the royal kitchen only serves the finest foods. I can assure you its delicious."

Link shrugged and took an appetizer. "Say you don't happen to have a stronger drink than Champaign do you?" He figured it didn't hurt to ask.

"I'm sorry sir we only serve the finest alcohol here. You'll have to go to one of those…" the waiter wrinkled his nose, "ahem one of those bars."

"That's too bad." Link could have sworn the waiter was making some sort of insult towards him. _That ass. What does he know about the best alcohol anyways? _He glanced down at the appetizer and decided he might as well eat it.

As he tasted the stuffed cherry tomato, Link could hear the faint sound of ladies giggling across the crowd. Link looked up to see the Princess standing there with two of her lady friends. Zelda had her attention focused solely on Link, oblivious to the chatter of her friends. Her beauty radiated throughout the room, striking Link in the heart with fiery blade. Entranced, Link wanted more, anything to translate the influx of emotions that surrounded his heart. The return of giggles snapped Link back to reality. _What am I thinking? Her and I live in two separate worlds. _He disappeared back into the crowd.

In want of fresh air, Link ducked out onto the balcony, grateful to be away from the stuffy atmosphere of the party. Leaning against a pillar, he donned his hood and pondered when it would be appropriate to leave. A cool autumn breeze circled about the balcony as Link enjoyed the outside tranquility.

His time alone was short lived however, as a woman dressed in a glistening light blue gown darted onto the balcony. _Princess Zelda! _Link admired how the moonlight bounced off the sparkle of her dress, illuminated her figure like a Goddess. As she took off her heels, Link's heart skipped a beat.

_I have to say something…_

* * *

><p>"Green tunic…" Zelda mumbled as she stopped on one of the pages of a royal library book depicting the history of Hyrule. There looking back at her was one of the previous Heroes of Time wearing a nearly identical tunic to what Link wore today. Even their facial features were similar with blonde hair and blue eyes.<p>

"What did you say milady?"

Zelda stopped reading and looked up to see her handmaid staring back at her through the vanity. "Oh it was nothing. Just scanning through this history book that's all."

She looked back at the page and read the passage. It spoke of how in a time of need a chosen one will be born, destined to become a hero to Hyrule. As she read on, the legend also mentioned the royal family; specifically the princess Zelda who would take part in the hero's quest to defeat whatever evil threatened the kingdom. _Am I the next reincarnation? Will Link become the chosen hero? _

Her mind raced with questions upon learning of a legend never mentioned to her before. Why would her father keep such knowledge from her, especially since she was given the same name passed down through generations? Over and over she read the passage, trying to comprehend it all. If Link is the next hero, then that meant trouble was on the horizon, perhaps the rumors he mentioned earlier.

As party drew on, Zelda finally put down the book, gazing at the vanity with a blank stare looking back at her through the mirror. It was her 21st birthday and what should be a time for celebration but Zelda knew better. The chance of an attack on Hyrule consumed her thoughts. Then there was the matter of her father. He has been searching for suitors for months now and this ball was his way at getting Zelda one-step closer to marriage. She didn't care for the idea. Instead, her mind wandered back to Link.

"I really don't want to attend," whined Zelda.

Her handmaid continued to style Zelda's hair. "Don't say such things milady. Who knows, you may meet a potential suitor tonight."

Zelda frowned, "I don't want to get married. And I especially don't want to marry any of those pathetic Dukes and Lords that constantly pursue me." Indeed most of the men she has met only care about her status and wealth. To them, she would merely become a trophy, a prized possession for them to show off on their arm.

"There. All done milady." Zelda admired her beautifully braided hair in the mirror. Satisfied, she stood up and approached the floor length mirror close by to finish getting ready. Her handmaiden helped her into her dress, tying the corset laces in the back.

The gown was light blue in color, hugging her slender body and accentuating her curves. It was sleeveless, exposing her back and shoulders. The corset comfortably cupped her breasts, revealing just enough cleavage to look attractive while still proper. The corset continued to shape her torso, blending into the tightly woven fabric covering hips. Halfway down her thighs, the fabric flared down to her feet, glistening in the light. Completing her look was a pair of long white gloves and various pieces of jewelry.

Zelda's handmaiden brought over her heels and helped put them on. "I hate these heels. My feet will be bleeding by the end of the night," Zelda complained.

She heard a knock on the door. A muffled voice called out to Zelda, "Your Highness, the ball started an hour ago and your guests are growing impatient." It was Zelda's guardian Impa.

Zelda approached the door to let Impa in. "I suppose my guests have been waiting long enough. I'm ready."

She made her way towards the ballroom, cursing from the pain of her heels. "Impa, you will save me from slimy men trying to make a move on me yes?"

"Sorry, you know the drill. I'll be patrolling the castle. I think you'll be able to manage," Impa replied.

Zelda frowned, "What about my father? Will he be in attendance or is he off to his usual diplomatic duties?"

"I'm afraid he won't be attending either. As you now know, the latest conflicts out west have kept him tied up lately." They stopped just shot of the ballroom. "This is where I leave you. Do have fun. After all it is your birthday, " said Impa. She left with a flash, leaving Zelda alone.

Disappointed, Zelda continued on. She reached the ballroom staircase and waiting for her announcement.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY I PRESENT TO YOU HER ROYAL HIGHNESS, PRINCESS ZELDA OF HYRULE."

Her guests applauded her arrival as she made her way delicately down the staircase. _These stupid heels, I hope I don't trip and fall! _When she finally made it down the last stair, Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. Crisis averted.

Immediately her friends greeted her with excitement. "Oh Zelda you look STUNNING tonight. Every man surely has their eyes on you!" squealed Mila. "Indeed, Lord Chudley has especially been asking for you," Maggie revealed.

_Ugh not Lord Chudley. _Of all the Lords and Barons of Hyrule, Zelda detested Chudley the most. A few years older than her, most ladies adored Chudley, yet his personality reeked of fish from Zora's river. He has been pursuing Zelda for some time, forcing her to come up with every excuse in the book to avoid his reach.

"Look over there! Isn't that the Tourney Champion?" Mila remarked. "Now THAT is a fine looking man. He sure was wonderful to watch today!"

Zelda spotted Link standing alone several meters away. He was trying one of the many appetizers being served throughout the crowd. For a moment, the blonde warrior made eye contact with Zelda. Her heart fluttered for a moment. Zelda could not deny the comments made by her friends about him as they continued to marvel over his handsome looks, incredibly toned body, and mysterious demeanor.

Maggie's voice snapped Zelda out of her trance. "I would love to have a man like that ravage my body. Wouldn't you Zelda?"

Blushing, Zelda responded, "Maggie hush! You don't want the other guests to overhear do you?" Her friends giggled. Looking up towards Link once more, she found his previous spot empty. Disappointed at his disappearance, Zelda returned her attention to her friends.

"Oh Zelda don't deny it. We can see it all over your face," Mila laughed. She continued, "You know, isn't it customary for the tourney champion to receive a kiss from the princess?"

Maggie agreed, "Yes Zelda you have to kiss him! He is your champion after all!"

_I wouldn't mind a kiss from him… _Unsure of how to respond, Zelda chuckled, dismissing her friends with a wave. "Ladies, you'll have to excuse me. I must make the rounds so my father doesn't scold me. I'll see you later!"

Zelda left to make her way through the crowd, stopping to receive birthday wishes and chat with her guests. She was careful to avoid Chudley all the while secretly hoping to run into her guest of honor. As she continued to converse with the guests, Zelda spotted Chudley from a few feet away. Panicking, Zelda panned around for an escape route. Across the room, she spotted open doors to the balcony.

Zelda quickly rushed over, longing to escape Chudley and the suffocation of the party. Grimacing under the pain her heels gave her, Zelda hurried to her destination. She reached the edge of the balcony and forced her hands on the balustrade. Upon seeing no one there, she sighed heavy while ripping the heels from her feet.

"You seem distressed."

Surprised, Zelda turned towards the sound of the unsuspecting voice. Leaning against one of the tall pillars stood a hooded man cloaked in green with his arms crossed. With his blonde hair streaking across his face and soft blue eyes, Zelda soon recognized the Tournament Champion standing before her. _Link. _

As their eyes locked in a trance, Zelda couldn't help but marvel at his stature. _He is quite handsome, _Zelda mused before snapping back to reality. "Oh! I apologize. I thought I was alone," she quickly replied, "I see you decided to come. That's wonderful! But…why are you out here?"

Link smiled and shifted his weight off the pillar, slowly making his way towards Zelda. He removed his hood. "Just making sure the castle is secure… and I'm not into the whole party scene."

"I appreciate the protection. Those rumors you spoke of earlier? Well you were right. The Hylian army was sent out west and there is turmoil amongst his council. I tried speaking with my father but he wouldn't listen." Zelda chuckled, hoping to lighten the mood, "and to be honest, I'm not into the party either."

She turned her body and attention out towards the evening city below. The hustle and bustle of the day's activities had subsided once the sun set, leaving quiet streets snaking through the collections of buildings. She could see distant shopkeepers closing up, as citizens made their way home. Lost in the surrounding view, Zelda failed to notice Link now standing next to her.

"That seems unusual for the Princess of Hyrule to say. Isn't this ball for you? A birthday celebration?"

"Humph I would hardy call it a celebration. My father actually planned this ball to play matchmaker, not celebrate my birthday," Zelda grimaced as she shifted her gaze towards Link, "He wants me to find a suitor to marry."

She continued her rant in frustration, "It's all so ridiculous! I'm sick of Hyrule's elite swarming over me like some prized possession. They're all so repulsive! I try to come up with ways to escape their grasp but sometimes I just can't. This one lord in particular is especially persistent. He has tried to kiss me a couple of times before I've barely managed to give him the slip. I don't want to marry someone just to please my father. I want…" Her voice trailed off. Realizing once again her tendency to ramble, Zelda blushed and apologized. She glanced down and nervously smoothed the creases of her dress, hoping Link wasn't judging her sporadic rant.

Link finally spoke, "You should marry for love, not be forced to marry against your will." His warm words sent a burning sensation throughout her body. _Why do I suddenly feel like this? _

"I appreciate your kind words. Enough about me," Zelda lifted her head back up and locked eyes once again, "You were quite impressive today. I don't think anyone has ever managed to sweep every event before. How did you acquire such skill?"

"Years of practice," he plainly replied. Link didn't feel like elaborating on his past, especially to the princess.

"Many men have practiced as much but none have ever displayed even a fraction of the skill you possess. Truly, how do you do it?" She wanted to know more, anything to learn something of his past. But she failed to elicit a response from the silent stoic man save for a small shrug. _Why is he so reserved? _

"Like I said, practice."

"Tell me then…was it practice that led to you perfectly hitting that last shot in the horseback archery trial," Zelda's gaze attracted the attention of Link, "as you focused solely on me?"

Link's voice softened with a faint grin. "Just showing off."

Determined, Zelda pressed on in the conversation, "You know, my friends were quite impressed with you as well." She traced her finger delicately along the groves of the marble balustrade. "They seem to think that as Princess, I must bestow you a kiss for your winning performance." She didn't quite know how he would respond, or where this sudden burst of courage came from.

"No thank you Your Highness."

Shocked, Zelda fumbled for words. "Every man in Hyrule would kill to be in your place. It's not every day one gets the chance to kiss a Princess! What, is there something wrong with me?" Zelda's voice carried a hint of annoyance. She couldn't tell whether it was due to the rejection or her usual stubbornness.

"Its not that. Your Highness I'm not worthy."

"Please stop with the formalities and call me Zelda! I get enough of the royal treatment as it is. And why would you say that?! You've already proven your worth as Champion!" Zelda frowned.

"Well if you insist…"

"I insist?! What kind of response is that? Honestly I don't understa…"

Zelda never had time to finish as Link took advantage of the offer and tenderly grabbed her face, drawing her lips up to his. She closed her eyes and embraced the kiss. His warmth radiated through her body as she melted into Link's firm grip. The moment soon passed yet to Zelda, it felt like an eternity. Link slowly pulled away, his thumbs brushing her cheeks as the magnetic lock between their lips broke.

Breathing heavily, Zelda opened her eyes to look at Link. She could still feel the soft impression his strong lips had left. Blushing, Zelda regained composure, her heart beating rapidly with such fervor. Words escaped her as she tried to think of something to say.

However it was Link who broke the silence. "I…I think I should go now." He wanted to stay but couldn't find the courage after having exhausted it all on kissing her. As much as he enjoyed the moment he had shared with Zelda, Link just didn't see how their relationship could grow into anything more. After all she was the Princess of Hyrule and he was a commoner with no status or wealth to his name. _I'm not worthy of her. _

"Why? The night is still young and you said you would be here…for my protection." Zelda wanted Link to stay. He was a welcome distraction to the festivities back in the ballroom and she didn't want their meeting to end.

Link returned to his reserved demeanor, "You shouldn't worry about an attack, this castle is secure as far as I can tell. I promise I'll always be around to protect you." He bowed towards Zelda, "Thank you for the invitation…and the…the kiss."

"I suppose I could command you to stay… but that wouldn't be very courteous of me," Zelda smiled in defeat, "I hope you enjoyed the party." She couldn't bring herself to say goodbye. The word felt too final, as if she would never be able to see Link again. Instead she settled on bidding him goodnight. Link returned the gesture, turning back towards the ballroom.

"Wait… that promise you just made … do you really mean it?" Zelda inquired.

He paused after a few steps, glancing back at Zelda. "I always keep my promises," Link smiled, "Don't forget your heels. Oh and Happy Birthday." He continued on through the doorway. Zelda's eyes followed his movements, until she could no longer see him in the crowd.

Bending down, Zelda picked up her heels and began to slowly make her way back into the party. She eventually arrived back into the crowded ballroom as the thought of Link's kiss still lingered on her mind. _Was I dreaming? Did I really kiss him? Or was it him who wanted to kiss me? _Before she could finish her thoughts, an unwelcoming voice reached her ears.

"My beautiful princess, where have you been all night? I've been longing to dance with you for some time now."

_Lord Chudley. _Of all the noble men attending the ball, it just had to be the sleaziest, egotistical man of them all to approach her. The thought of his claws latching onto her body sent shivers through her spine.

Before she could react however, a loud explosion ripped through the castle. The commotion caused guests to panic and scream, as chaos descended onto the ballroom.

* * *

><p>Link was quick to leave the castle as he made his way down the entrance steps towards the gatehouse. <em>What was I thinking kissing Zelda like that? <em>He couldn't shake the thought of her sweet taste upon his lips, nor the image of her goddess-like body accentuated by the radiant gown she wore.

He pressed on, soon reaching the gatehouse where the lone guard stood watch. The guard looked up, surprised to see someone leaving so soon. "What? You're leaving already? These balls usually go on for several more hours," inquired the guard.

"I only intended to make an appearance. Besides I'm tired," Link replied. "My sword and shield please?"

"Alright if you insist." The guard stepped back into the gatehouse door, rummaging through to find Link's possessions. He continued to speak, "So did you get the chance to see the Princess? I've only seen her a handful of times but boy is she beautiful!"

A faint smile appeared on Link's face, "I did…and she is." _No. Zelda is more than just beautiful. She is a blessing from the goddesses. _

"Ah here we go!" The guard returned with Link's sword and shield. "You lucky bastard. Oh I'd love to catch a glimpse of her again. Though you could say my wife wouldn't be too happy about that!" chuckled the guard.

Link nodded and strapped his sword and shield back on. As he started to leave, a loud blast rang out. He immediately turned back toward the castle to see a tall plume of fire and smoke rise from near the ballroom. _Zelda!_

"What in the world just happened?!," the guard yelled. But his words were already faint to Link as he raced back to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue the Princess

Author's Notes: Thank you again for your reviews! I realize my chapters tend to be lengthy but hopefully the content and story is to your liking. I'm always open to feedback! :)

Song: The Golden Age by Woodkid

* * *

><p>Cries rang out through the ballroom as startled guests frantically tried to escape from the direction of the explosion. Once the smoke gradually subsided, Zelda could see a gaping hole in the east wall of the ballroom, exposing the room to the moonlit world outside. A masked man stood amongst the rubble of the hole, with dozens of various armed intruders at his side.<p>

"Where is the King and Princess?" the masked man bellowed throughout the hall.

His demands were met with silence. "No one? Kill them all," he hissed to his followers.

Zelda froze in terror. Chudley was already nowhere to be found, probably off trying to save his own skin. _Coward. _She didn't know what to do or where to go as the intruders made their way into the room, slicing down anyone in their path. _Where is Impa? _

No guards came to protect her. Zelda was on her own if she were to get out alive. She frantically weighed her options. Escape through the castle would prove futile as several intruders quickly blocked the way out. And there was no way in hell she would try leaving through the newly formed hole in the wall. Screaming guests continued to panic about the room as someone shoved Zelda from behind, causing her to fall to the floor.

Propping herself back up, Zelda noticed the balcony half the length of the room away. _Perhaps I can scale down the balcony. _It was a dangerous, last ditch resort but what choice did she have?

Before she could escape however, Zelda quickly found herself surrounded by four intruders. Upon closer view of her foes, her heart dropped at their appearance. _Garo ninjas. _These ninjas were well known throughout the kingdom as swift, deadly assailants. She could fight as Impa had taught her how to use a sword but her skills were useless without a blade. Zelda's chances of escape, much less survival, were dim.

As the Garo closed in, Zelda clasped her hands against her chest, praying a miracle would happen. _If only Link would return to save me... _The Garo were inches away now. She closed her eyes as a single tear trailed down her cheek. Suddenly a bright blue light pierced her eyelids. Zelda opened her eyes to find herself encased in a crystal as protective deep blue eyes stared back at her.

"Link!"

* * *

><p>Link raced back through the castle, flying through the hallways as fast as his legs would carry him. There was no telling what was happening in the commotion of the ballroom but Link had to get there and fast. <em>Why did I decide to leave so soon? If something happens to Zelda…<em>

He pressed on and soon reached the ballroom entrance surrounded by a dozen Dinolfos. The armed lizards quickly descended on Link. He drew his sword and advanced, bringing down each foe with ease.

Once he cleared the entrance, Link stashed his sword and scanned the room for any signs of Zelda. Almost immediately, he spotted four Garo ninjas closing in on her towards the center of the ballroom. _Shit. _Link knew he had to act fast if he were to reach her in time. Noticing the chandeliers hanging down from the soaring ceiling, Link whipped out one of his clawshots from his back pouch. He aimed at the chandelier closest to Zelda's position and released.

_I'm not going to make it in time. _Thinking, Link reached back into his pouch and found a small magical blue crystal. He threw it at Zelda as the clawshot drew him to the chandelier. The crystal expanded into a protective barrier around the Princess just as the enemies were about to reach her. Link quickly released his clawshot and dropped on top of a Garo directly facing Zelda.

Rising, Link briefly connected eyes with Zelda to find a relieved princess looking back at him. The Garo began to circle around Link. He turned back out to the scene before him, drawing his sword and shield in an impressionable manner.

"If you want her, you'll have to kill me first!" Link yelled as he stabbed the unconscious Garo below him. The beast within him was thirsty for vengeance. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, further defining his muscular build. Link squeezed the grip of his sword while surveying the remaining three Garo. Realizing he was not wearing his usual protective chainmail, Link took a more defensive stance than normal. He knew the Garo were fierce fighters. One was hard enough to take down. Three at the same time could prove especially challenging.

The Garo drew their duel swords as guests scattered away from the developing battle. Link met their advances with the swing of his sword, using his shield to parry the additional onslaught of attacks. He skillfully moved his body through the dance of swords slashing all around him, eventually managing to stab a Garo on his right. However, that wasn't enough to finish him off as the Garo continued fighting.

"Pesky little shits," Link cursed.

Link deployed a spin attack to ward off the convergence of swords getting dangerously close. Two managed to avoid the swing of his sword while the other Garo received a direct blow. The remaining two Garo quickly recovered, proceeding to surround him once more.

As Link continued to fend off the Garo with such dexterity, Zelda helplessly watched from her impenetrable crystal. _So this is the true extent of Link's abilities. Amazing… _She couldn't keep her eyes off of his effortless movements. After Link finally took down one of the enemies with the spin of his sword, Zelda noticed another Garo stealthily approach him from behind.

"LINK LOOK OUT!"

Reacting to Zelda's voice, Link readily swung his sword above his head and behind his back to thwart the sneak attack while simultaneously bringing his shield up to defend himself from the other remaining Garo. Both enemies were caught off guard, giving Link the opening he needed to take them down for good.

As the last Garo fell, Link sheathed his sword and released Zelda from her barrier. Approaching the princess, Link sensed another attack from the fallen Garo. _I almost forgot about the suicide bombs! _ He quickly grabbed Zelda into his arms, dashing from the battle scene just as the dying Garo drew out bombs in one final effort.

Away from the blasts, Link carefully put Zelda down and looked back at the Garo carcasses. Satisfied the fight was finally finished, Link returned his attention to Zelda. He gently grabbed her arms. "Are you okay?"

Zelda responded with a crying nod, placing her hands upon his strong chest, further closing the gap between them. "You… you came back."

"I promised I would protect you didn't I?" Link said with a smile, rubbing her back for additional comfort. They locked eyes once again, assuring both were safe for the time being. His eyes were filled with concern but also something else that Zelda couldn't quite discern.

"You were right… again," Zelda cried, placing her head onto Link's chest. "With the army gone, the castle was all but defenseless. Whoever is behind this could have my father or be attacking other towns in the kingdom and there is nothing I can do to stop it. What if more show up? What will we do?!" she sobbed.

"Zelda breathe. You're here with me now, remember? I won't let any harm come to you," Link reassured.

Unfortunately their moment of reprieve would not last, as Link looked over his shoulder to see a masked figure watching them from afar. By then, the rest of the guests had been able to escape from the path Link cleared, leaving the princess and hero alone with the remaining enemies. Link sized up the masked man. His heart shaped mask was a dark shade of purple, with two orange and yellow eyes surrounded by thick red patterns. Ten spikes protruded around the edges of the mask. Something about the mask felt familiar in a fearful way, yet Link could not recall from where. The masked man raised his arms, which slowly began to transform into whip-like tentacles. He snapped them down and took a step towards Link and Zelda.

By then Zelda had also noticed this new enemy, elevating her emotions to a new level of panic. "Who is that?!" she cried, body trembling against Link's.

Link frowned, "I don't know, probably the one in charge of the attack. Let's not stick around to find out."

_Time to make some quick decisions if we want to make it out alive. _Not wanting to take any chances, Link decided their best option was to flee. He scooped up Zelda in his arms once more and ran towards the balcony. Never looking back, Link pushed on to the balcony's edge.

"Zelda wrap your arms and legs around me and hold on!"

She quickly did what she was told then Link leapt over the balcony down towards the rest of the castle below. Zelda screamed as Link drew his clawshots to navigate between the towers. He latched onto one, swinging them safely down to a long, sloped roof. Zelda looked up to see the masked man stop on the balcony ledge. He made no attempts to follow. Instead, he only watched for a moment then slowly turned away.

Link continued to run across the roof, leaping down again to get away from the chaos. He used each clawshot to steer through the castle's architecture, swinging wildly towards the next tower before changing directions with the other clawshot. A few minutes later, Link had successfully brought the two safely onto the ground. Not wanting to stop, Link rushed to the castle's surrounding wall and used a clawshot one last time to the top of the wall before scaling down the other side.

He put Zelda down and returned the clawshots to his pouch. "Can you run?"

"I think so…" she replied while removing her heels and tossing aside.

Link took her hand as he spotted several Aeralfos circling the castle for prey. "Good because we need to go now!"

Zelda only managed to stumble few steps forward, failing to keep up with Link. The flowing fabric of her dress was proving difficult to move quickly in. "Link, it's my dress. I can't run in it!" Stopping, Link drew a knife from his pouch.

"What are you doing?!" gasped Zelda.

"It's your dress or your life."

He grabbed her dress and tore a hole where the tight fabric and corset flowed out from her thighs. Stashing the knife, Link forcefully ripped the fabric from Zelda's dress, spinning her around to remove it all. When he finished, Zelda was left exposing most of her legs in a considerably shorter dress.

"There, now you should be able to run," he said while tossing the extra fabric.

By then two Aeralfos had spotted them. Link produced one of his clawshots again and took aim. The claw latched around the first Aeralfos, bringing him down to Link's level. He drew his sword and killed the winged lizard with a quick back slice. The other Aeralfos proved more evasive, taking Link several tries before he could latch on with his clawshot and finish the job. When he finally downed the remaining enemy, Link took Zelda's hand once more to flee. They began to run through a maze of Castle Town streets as Link directed them towards the only place he could think of: Telma's Bar.

Noticing more enemies scouring the street ahead, Link shoved Zelda in an alley between two nearby buildings for cover. Unfortunately, the space they moved to wasn't an alley but merely a small gap between the buildings. There just wasn't enough room for the two to comfortably hide.

Three feet into the gap, Link and Zelda became stuck as their bodies wedged up against each other. Zelda felt the toned muscles of his abdomen touch her, sending shockwaves throughout her body. She could feel his rapid heartbeat keeping pace with her own as panic set in.

"Link, we're stuck!" Zelda spoke, keeping her voice low.

Link brought up his arms and rested them against the wall behind her head. He lowered his face close to hers and slowly whispered in her ear.

"Whatever you do, don't move and don't make a sound."

He looked out of the corner of his eyes to see one of the enemies patrol close by. Fortunately the darkness of the night and small gap kept them cloaked from the enemy's view. After several seconds of looking around, the enemy moved onto another street. Link waited a few more seconds before determining the all clear. He breathed a sigh of relief then realized they were still stuck.

"Link how do we get out of here?" asked Zelda. She didn't mind their extremely close proximity but knew they couldn't stay there long should the enemies come back.

Link tried to scoot his body out, only to stop when he heard Zelda wince. _This isn't going to work. _Thinking for a moment, Link decided to drop his arms and grab the underside of Zelda's exposed thighs. _Zelda please don't hate me for this. _He loved the touch of her soft skin but was afraid she would negatively react. Needing to defend his actions, Link spoke up.

"Zelda grab my neck and try to lift your body up. Maybe we can create just enough space for me to carry you out."

"Okay."

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's neck and strained to lift her torso up. Still grabbing her thighs, Link also lifted, resulting in Zelda coming up much higher than he anticipated. Legs now dangling in the air, Zelda found her cleavage pressed up against Link's face.

_Oh shit, _he thought_._ He could not deny his attraction to her; with killer curves and ample breasts accentuating a slender body, Zelda was a goddess of her own. Such close proximity to the princess for so long had put a strain on his ability to hold it together. Having her breasts toy with his lips was too much. Their new position had opened the floodgates, causing Link's body to eagerly respond.

"I'm really sorry," he whispered, praying she wouldn't be repulsed.

Fortunately Zelda had managed to create just enough room for Link to squeeze them out of their hiding space. As soon as they were free, Link lowered Zelda back down to the ground, stepping back in embarrassment.

Zelda said nothing to the ordeal. She was glad they were safe, though she missed the feeling of Link's touch. His body was so fit and firm and she nearly collapsed when his helping hands and significant bulge stimulated her body. Never has she been so close to a man like that before and a part of her wanted more.

Not wanting to delay, Link beckoned for Zelda to follow him down the street. "Lets go," he said as rain began to fall on the town.

The rain soon turned to a downpour; drenching the two by the time Link brought Zelda to Telma's bar a half hour later. By then, the bar was closed. Link burst open the door and the weary couple entered the bar soaking wet. A clap of lightning illuminated the sky behind them.

Sitting at one of the tables counting the day's earnings, Telma looked up at the sound of the sudden intrusion. She immediately spotted Link and his exhausted companion.

Shocked, Telma cried out, "Link! What happened?!"

Telma rushed over to close the door, ushering Link and Zelda towards a table closest to the fireplace. She returned to the door and closed the curtains to conceal the bar from potential lurkers outside.

"Link, I'll ask again. What happened?" She drew a chair over to her guests.

Breathing heavily, Link looked up at Telma. "The castle was attacked."

Suddenly it registered to Telma who Link's blonde companion was, even in her soaked state."…Princess Zelda?"

On the verge of tears, Zelda made no response to the inquiry of her identity. She grabbed her arms and looked down. Normally Zelda would properly introduce herself but the night's trauma had stretched her strong spirit beyond its normal elasticity.

As the trio sat by the fire, the late night stir caused one of the sleeping houseguests to wake. Wondering what was going on, the sleepy redhead brought herself down to the bar's common area. She spotted Telma with Link and another woman soaked to the bone.

"Telma, Link, what happened?" she said, sitting down at their table.

"Aveil dear could you please fetch a blanket for our guest?" Telma could see Zelda clearly shivering due to her lack of adequate clothes. Aveil went back upstairs, returning shortly with a blanket. She draped it over Zelda, who graciously accepted.

"Thank you dear. Now Link, please continue." Telma looked back towards Link.

He waited for a moment then continued recounting the night's events. "I was on my way out when I heard an explosion back at the castle. I rushed back to find dozens of intruders swarming the ballroom and Zelda surrounded."

Telma interrupted, "I take it you then proceeded to rescue her?"

"Yes."

Telma flashed a smirk. "Why am I not surprised? Always playing the hero… Sorry please go on."

"I managed to clear the area of most of the enemies but then there was this masked intruder, possibly the one leading the attack. He began to transform at which that point I didn't want to risk an encounter with him so I quickly got Zelda out of there and brought her here."

Breaking her silence Zelda chipped in "We jumped off the balcony…"

Looking at Zelda, the bar owner raised her eyebrow, "So Link was showing off his acrobatic skills to you eh? Link, I hardly think that was the time and place for that."

"It was the only way. Besides I got her out of there safely, " scoffed Link.

"Were you followed?"

"For a while yes but we managed to lose them." Link stopped there; Telma didn't need to know the details. If she heard about their tight space touch then Link would certainly get the wrath of Telma raining down on him.

Aveil joined the conversation, "What about the king?"

Noticing the deteriorating state of Zelda's emotions, Telma decided to end the conversation. "Aveil would you please escort Zelda upstairs and find her some warm clothes to change in? The poor dear has been through a lot this evening and she could use some rest don't you agree?"

Aveil rose and gently put her hands on the shivering guest's shoulders, beckoning Zelda upstairs. Once the girls were gone, Telma resumed talking to Link.

"The King?" Link refused to answer. "Before we proceed, I really need a drink. The strongest drink you can make me."

"I suppose you do deserve one after everything that's happened." Telma walked to the bar and began pulling out various ingredients. She doubled the usual alcohol amount then brought the finished product back to Link.

Link took two large gulps. "Thanks." He placed the drink down then leaned in. "I don't know what happened to the King. He wasn't in the ballroom while I was there. Maybe his guards got him out. Maybe he was captured. I don't know. What I can tell you is that prior to the ball, I heard some troubling rumors. The King was misled into sending the Hylian army out west while someone on the council plotted a potential take over. With the army gone, it was only a matter of time for the castle to be attacked."

He looked Telma in the eyes. "Telma, whoever did this is very powerful. If something did happen to the King then Zelda is the only one left between the attacker and the throne." He hesitated, "…I think Zelda should stay here and lie low until we can determine what exactly is going on and how to stop it."

Telma sat back in her chair. If the castle did indeed fall, then the Princess would most certainly be the next target. They couldn't take any chances.

"You're right. Zelda will stay here. I think its time the Resistance got back together. We'll need the team more than ever if there really is a threat of this scale on Hyrule." Tired, Telma stood up. "It's late. I'll make the necessary arrangements tomorrow… Link?" There was something on her mind.

Link paused his drinking and answered, "Hmm?"

"Help me understand one thing. You said you had already left when the attack started. Now I know it's your nature to be the hero but even something like this is beyond your normal self. Something must have happened for you to change course so quickly. Something you're not telling me."

Link didn't respond. He couldn't tell her about the kiss, about his growing feelings towards the Princess. It hardly seemed appropriate to share. He busied himself with his drink.

"Fine if you won't tell me then know this. Your reckless tendency to rush into danger is going to get yourself killed one day if you aren't careful. Think about what all you have to lose."

"I have nothing to lose," he bluntly replied.

Telma began to walk away. She briefly turned back towards Link. "Are you sure about that?"

Link was left alone to finish his drink.

* * *

><p>Aveil fumbled through her drawers to find a suitable nightgown for Zelda while the princess solemnly sat on Aveil's bed. A few seconds later, Aveil pulled out a simple white sleep shirt. It was a little on the skimpy side given Aveil's preferences but it would have to do.<p>

"My apologies, this is all I really have to offer. We'll have to go into town tomorrow to get you some better clothes." Aveil handed her find over to Zelda. She felt the softness of the fabric and thanked Aveil.

"You're welcome, I'll leave you to it." Aveil started to leave but Zelda stopped her.

"Aveil... umm can you help me out of my dress? The corset is tied rather tight…"

"Oh certainly! Are you sure you don't mind me being here?"

Zelda shook her head. "No. I'm use to my handmaidens dressing and undressing me."

Aveil walked over to Zelda and began untying the corset. While undressing Zelda, she decided to strike up a conversation. "This is a lovely dress you're wearing. Though it seems... quite err short for a Princess to wear. I didn't realize you were so comfortable wearing such a revealing outfit. "

"Oh no my dress was originally much longer. Link… well… he ripped off the lower half to help me run faster." Zelda blushed.

Laughing, Aveil continued to undo the corset. "So that's what happened! I know it's probably not my place to say this but to be honest you have really nice legs. You should wear shorter dresses more often! Guys would fall head over heals for you. Hell, even a guy as reserved as Link would try to steal a look your way." Aveil finished. "There. You're free now!"

Zelda quickly dropped the soaking dress and placed the sleep shirt over her head. She looked in the mirror. This outfit was even shorter than her previous dress. The fabric just barely covered her behind. Zelda's cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red. _Thank goodness I'm only sleeping in this!_

She turned to Aveil. "Thank you for your help." Despite their short time together, Zelda was already growing rather fond of the tanned companion with rich ruby locks. It has never been easy for Zelda to make friends given her sheltered life and Aveil brought a different sort of friendship; a friend where Zelda felt she could freely confide in without fear. She sat back down on the bed crossing her legs as Aveil sat right beside her. Zelda tried to think of something else to say before deciding on a topic she never really had a chance to gossip about until now.

"So…you seem to know a lot about what guys like…" _Wait why did I just say that?_

Aveil responded with a laugh. "You bet I do! I guess you could say I'm a maneater. I've been with loads of guys so I know what it takes to reel them in."

"…Have you been with Link?"

Aveil laughed even harder. "I wish! Every girl fawns over Link but as far as I know, he has never made a move on anyone. That man has some sort of ironclad fortress protecting his heart. Something must have happened in his past that he isn't willing to talk about. No I gave up pursuing Link a long time ago when I realized he's probably waiting for the right girl to come along that clearly wasn't me…" She turned to Zelda. "Why do you ask? Do _you_ like him?"

Panicking Zelda shook her head. "What, no! I was just curious that's all…"

"Don't deny it. You like him! If you didn't then there is something seriously wrong with you because all women fall for Link!" Aveil jested.

Someone knocked on the door. Telma entered the room. "Oh good you're ready for bed. Zelda we think it's best if you stayed with us for awhile, until things settle down."

"Thank you… so… where am I sleeping?"

"You can stay with Aveil. I hardly think it's appropriate for you to stay with Link don't you think? Besides her bed is spacious enough for the both of you."

Telma caught the look of surprise on Zelda's face. "Oh come dear, I couldn't have the Princess of Hyrule staying in that small cramped room of Link's! It's late. You two should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Good night!" Telma left and closed the door, leaving Zelda and Aveil alone once again.

Aveil walked around the room, snuffing out all of the candles. She returned to the bed and got under the covers. "See? You'll be safe here. We'll take care of you."

Zelda also slid under the covers. "Will I be safe here though? I mean Hyrule castle was easily breached and it's the most secure place in the kingdom…"

Aveil rolled over to face the worried Princess. "Zelda trust me. This is _the_ safest place to be."

"Why?"

"Because of Link," Aveil yawned as she closed her eyes to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Dawn of a New Day

Song: Dearly Beloved from the Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack

* * *

><p>Zelda awoke to the chirping of birds outside the bedroom window. Dawn of the new day was pouring through the glass panes. In less than twenty-four hours, Zelda went from the life of a Princess to hiding out in a bar. It wasn't quite the birthday she imagined and the thought of an unknown enemy trying to hunt her down sent shivers through her spine. Danger aside, last night did bring her to Link. She sat up stretching.<p>

Aveil had already awoken at left the room. Wondering where everyone was, Zelda got up and made her way down the hallway and to the common area adjacent the bar. She crept down the stairs and turned the corner to find Link sitting at a table with Aveil. Five more girls with similar features as Aveil were also seated throughout the room. Link was dressed in his usual green tunic sans the sword and shield. As he was sipping on his morning coffee, Link spotted Zelda looking at him. He proceeded to choke on his drink. Despite her slightly messy hair, Zelda still looked as beautiful as ever.

Startled by Link's sudden choking, Aveil looked up to see Link staring at Zelda. She chuckled and ran over to bring the new guest to their table. "Morning! I bet you're hungry. No worries, Telma is making bacon and eggs right now."

The other girls proceeded to stare at their new guest. Aveil gently grabbed Zelda's wrist and drew close to her. "Have no fear. We didn't tell the others who you are. For all they know, you're just one of the castle servants who got caught up in all of the commotion of last night's attack," she whispered, "Speaking of which, what should we call you?"

Zelda thought for a moment, "How about Aria? I've always liked that name…"

"Aria it is," Aveil smirked, "Link, what do you think?"

"Aria is nice," Link responded, avoiding the two women's stares.

Aveil rolled her eyes, "He's a man of few words. Honestly Link it's a wonder you have any friends."

Her verbal jabs easily rolled off Link. He ignored the mouthy Gerudo and turned towards Zelda. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I did," Zelda shyly began to twist some strands of hairs, "Link… thank you…for everything. You really didn't have to come back for me."

"Others would have done the same," he calmly replied. There it was again. That same reserved, humble demeanor Zelda observed from last night. She knew there was so much more to him, if only he would open up to her. Zelda tried to inquire more.

"But they didn't. Only you. Why?"

At Zelda's further questioning, Link clumsily stood up. His sudden urge to leave immediately drew the attention of Aveil. She was in her element today and Link had left himself especially vulnerable to her teasing.

Aveil pounced with a wink, "Whoa Link you look really flustered. Where do you think you're going? Running away?"

"No… I… I suddenly remembered I need to run some errands. I'll be back later this morning." Link quickly excused himself from the table and proceeded upstairs, leaving Aveil and Zelda to finish their breakfast without him.

"Well _that _was interesting," Aveil mused.

"What do you mean?" Zelda didn't understand. Link seemed like his typical distant self so for him to suddenly leave wasn't anything unusual, at least to Zelda.

"Yeah Link doesn't talk much but around you, he's completely different. It's kind of cute, seeing a strong, stoic man like Link lose his composure for the first time with a woman."

"That's silly. We've barely known each other for less than a day. He's probably still tired from last night."

Aveil laughed and gave Zelda a light tap on her head. "Oh hun you have so much to learn."

Zelda chuckled. She enjoyed Aveil's company. The Gerudo was honest and open with Zelda. It was nice to have another friend genuinely treat her like a normal person. Even her long time friends Maggie and Mila held back sometimes, making Zelda feel like she was missing out on secrets they shared.

"Eat up ladies!"

Telma had returned from the kitchen carrying several plates. She served the other girls then joined Aveil and Zelda's table with the remaining breakfast. Zelda hadn't thought much about food but when the fresh steam and smells of her hot plate entered her senses, she then realized just how hungry she was.

"How are you feeling, Hun?" Telma inquired of Zelda.

"Rested, relieved, just about as well as I can be given the circumstances," Zelda replied as she ate her breakfast.

"That's good to hear. As to where we go from here, I've reached out to some of my friends that will be of great help. Collectively they're known as The Resistance."

"The Resistance? I've never heard of them before," Zelda commented.

Aveil joined in. "You wouldn't have. The Resistance is a secret order that will rise to aid Hyrule in the event of potential disasters. They never make themselves known. Instead, they work behind the scenes to restore peace and balance to the kingdom. Your man Link is one of them," she finished with another wink.

Astonished, Zelda wondered what troubles The Resistance calmed. Hyrule's age of peace and prosperity has flourished for years, even decades, so what could they have possibly prevented? Unless they were just that good at dousing fires before they spread. As for Link, was all his help out of duty rather than genuine feelings? _I do have a duty to Hyrule and with duty comes sacrifices. Whatever feelings I may have for Link cannot cloud the path ahead._

Finishing her thoughts, Zelda spoke, "When will I meet them?"

"Tonight, assuming the postman is his usual swift self," Telma replied. "We'll discuss more then. On a separate topic, you'll have already noticed this establishment is a bar myself and the girls run. This is a popular spot for many patrons so I suggest you keep yourself occupied in the upper quarters during hours of operation. I'm sure Link and Aveil will be able to keep you company."

Zelda wasn't to keep on trading an ivory sheltered life for another. "Perhaps I could also explore Castle Town? With supervision of course."

"You're an adult, who am I to stop you? I will however require either Aveil or Link to be with you at all times. Can't be too careful these days," Telma consented.

Perhaps her current predicament would prove enjoyable after all. Zelda thanked Telma for breakfast and departed, heading back upstairs for a bath.

* * *

><p>Once he was away from the common area, Link considerably slowed his pace. On his way through the hallway, Link paused by Aveil's room. Lying on the dresser was Zelda's torn dress from last night. He ducked inside and grabbed the damp fabric. <em>It's still wet…<em>

Checking he was alone, Link opened his pouch and transferred the dress inside. Link dashed out of the room before anyone would notice. Minutes later, Link was out on the bustling street, trusted sword and shield slung on his back. Although shops were just opening, the day was already full of Hylians bustling through their day-to-day schedules. Haggling for merchandise, making a delivery, gambling at a street game or two, there was no shortage of activity that morning.

Three blocks later, Link arrived at a familiar shop: Sera's Silks. The eponymous owner Sera, a stocky middle-aged woman, use to sell a sundry of items before later converting her shop to clothing. She specializes in women's wear and always has an eye for the latest fashion, or so Link assumed. The truth was, her clothing was more suited for everyday wear, though the occasional higher-end dress might appear in stock. He entered the shop, his presence announced with the ring of a bell hanging just above the doorframe.

"Welcome to Sera's Silks, the finest fashion around!" Sera emerged from the back. "OOOH Goodness gracious Link is that you?! Honey I haven't seen you around these parts in ages," she gushed.

"Morning Sera. I was wondering if you could help me find a dress."

Sera squinted her eyes in curiosity. "…For?"

Link avoided her gaze, "For a girl."

"OOOOOH ABOUT TIME YOU FOUND A GIRL. TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT," Sera gushed with joy.

_Damnit. _Flustered, Link had to set Sera straight on the real story…well most of it. "No it's not like that. I rescued her from the attack on the castle last night and unintentionally ruined her dress during the escape. I would just like to replace it that's all."

Sera circled around the merchandise, eying Link with suspicion. "Oh is that so? Shame really. You could use a nice woman. Well then, tell me about her. What is her size? I won't stand for sending you off with an ill-fitting dress!"

Link pulled out the dress from his pouch. Lingering for a moment, Link felt the delicate fabric in his hands.

"Here." He handed over the dress. "This was the dress she wore," Link commented before changing subjects, "You aren't concerned the castle was attacked?"

"Hmpf what goes on with the royal family is none of my concern. Worrying about them doesn't pay my taxes." Sera held up the dress. "My my she is a slender little honey bun. This is quite the dress. Not something your typical Hylian would wear. Why were you at the castle again?"

Link browsed through the dresses in the window. "I…won an invitation from the Tournament yesterday." He stopped upon seeing a magenta pink dress prominently displayed in the window. The semi-short sleeved dress was trimmed in gold, with a brilliant blue gem centered in the bosom area.

"Beautiful isn't it? My newest stock." Sera joined Link.

He massaged the fabric through his fingers. "How much?"

Sera chuckled, "For you hun, it's free. I've lost count all the times you've helped me when I was in a pinch! I'll even throw in a pair of boots as well."

A widow with no family except her cat, Sera was grateful for the times Link came to her aid, whether it was stepping in to thwart a robbery attempt or assisting to fix her leaky roof. The man was a rarity in her life and Sera was eternally indebted to him.

"Are you sure?" Link humbly replied.

"Absolutely darling!" Sera gathered the dress and boots then wrapped up the gift for Link. "…Such a beautiful dress. She'll look lovely. Now run along but don't be a stranger you hear?"

"I won't," Link smiled, "Thank you again Sera." He collected his purchase and took off back towards Telma's Bar.

Link quickly returned to the bar through the back entrance. The day was still young, hours before midday, and many of the building's tenants hadn't fully gotten ready yet. Walking up the stairs to the bedrooms, Link cracked open Aveil's door. He heard the faint running of water behind the bathroom door. _Aveil or Zelda must be bathing… _The thought of Zelda bathing elevated Link's heartbeat.

Worried he would be discovered, Link promptly placed the dress and boots on the edge of the bed. He rummaged through Aveil's desk for a quill and paper. Finding what he needed, Link made his way back to the bed and scribbled a quick note before leaving the room once again.

Still tired from the night before, Link decided to lie down for a late morning nap. After all, Link wasn't much of a morning person. It's not that Link is lazy; rather, the day's activities usually wear him out, causing him to be sleepy at times. Arriving at his room, Link closed the door and slipped off his boots. He unbuckled his sword and shield, placing them neatly on a simple stool next to his armoire. Link flopped on the bed then fluffed his pillow for maximum comfort before lying back down. _I'll check on Zelda later, _Link decided as he dozed off.

Deep sleep came quickly as Link let dreams overtake him.

* * *

><p>Satisfied with her bath, Zelda drained the tub and stepped out to retrieve a towel. She dried her body and covered herself up. As Zelda walked back into Aveil's bedroom, she noticed a lovely dress laid out on the bed with a pair of simple boots placed just below. Assuming the outfit was for her, Zelda approached the bed. Admiring the dress, Zelda spotted a handwritten note folded on top. She picked it up and read the contents:<p>

_I'm sorry for ruining your dress last night. I hope you'll find this gift suitable to your liking. Happy Birthday._

- _Link_

"How thoughtful of him," Zelda murmured with a smile.

She wasted no time putting on her new clothes; the dress fit perfectly as she welcomed the fabric softly hugging her body. It was tight enough to complement her shape yet didn't restrict her comfort like the regal gowns she usually wore. Zelda spun around in front of the floor length mirror. She could definitely get use to wearing more clothes like this. Eager to see what else the day would bring, Zelda finished getting ready and set off to find Link.

By then it was late morning. Zelda remembered Aveil saying Link's room was the last one down the hallway. She found his door closed so she decided to knock. No response. _Link must not be in there. _She was about to turn away and head back downstairs but curiosity was tugging at her thoughts. It would be interesting to see his room and perhaps learn a little bit more about him. Knocking again just to be sure, Zelda opened the door when she received no response.

Once inside, Zelda took in the new surroundings. The room was much smaller than Aveil's and contained very simple wooden furnishings and a single window. She immediately noticed Link sleeping on top of the bed nestled in the corner. Zelda spoke his name. Her voice carried throughout the room only to reach deaf ears. The slumbering young man didn't even move a muscle. _Link must be a heavy sleeper. _Further curiosity carried her over to Link's desk. Opening the top drawer, Zelda pulled out a clay brown ocarina. The finger holes were worn with use. The rest of the drawer contained various maps, knick-knacks, and other parchments.

In the second drawer, Zelda found a leather-bound notebook. As much as she wanted to read its contents, her better judgment advised against it. Getting caught should Link wake up was not a risk she wanted to take. She closed the drawer and walked back over to Link.

This time for sure she would wake him up, even if that meant forcefully shaking him. Before she did however, Zelda paused for a moment, sitting close to Link on the edge of his bed. He looked at ease; there was no sign of his usual stoic expression. His strapping chest slowly rose with each filling breath. Curiosity again took control of her hand as she reached out to stroke his hair. To her surprise, Link opened his eyes.

Embarrassed, Zelda pulled back and stumbled for a response. "Are you… awake now?" She didn't know what had caused her to act in such a way and she hoped he hadn't noticed.

"I am now." Link rose slightly with his elbows. "I see you found your gift. Do you like it?"

"Yes thank you. It's really beautiful. You have good taste." Zelda got up and gave the dress another twirl.

Link watched with a glistening eyes as the princess radiated in her new dress. It warmed his heart to see Zelda display sincere happiness, especially given the traumatic events from the night before.

Zelda broke his trance, "Are you going to just sit there all day or are we going to go out and do something?"

"Well I do have to run into town for a quick errand…"

"Excellent! Take me with you."

Link fully sat up on the bed, swinging his legs over the edge. "You'll be bored. Besides, it'll be safer if you stay here. Those enemies from last night could still be prowling around."

"Aveil said I was safest with you so it only makes sense for me to come with. Telma also gave her consent," Zelda protested.

"You'll be perfectly safe here."

"Well I am the princess so technically you have to do as I say."

Link stood firm, "My decision is no."

Zelda turned away. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Having lived an isolated life in the castle, all she wanted was to experience the world around her. After some silence, she finally spoke with a different tactic, "Please Link. Last night was traumatic and I want to see if the town is okay. I want to see for myself. Only for a little while…"

By then she was looking back at Link, no longer hiding her pained expression. Those eyes filled with sorrow sent a swift kick to Link's gut. He hating seeing her like that knowing full well it was because of his doing. Damn the princess and her hypnotizing looks.

"Alright. You may come," he conceded.

Zelda instantly lit up as she ran over and flung her arms around Link. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she said, embracing him tightly, "I'm going to go finish getting ready. I'll see you downstairs soon!"

She left in a hurry.

* * *

><p>It was late morning by the time Link and Zelda left the bar. The sun was shining, warming the bustling town below. Link was carrying a brown satchel while Zelda kept close to him, unsure of where they were going and slightly afraid monsters may still be lurking about.<p>

"You don't have to squeeze my arm so hard Zelda," Link said wincing.

Zelda loosened her grip, "Oh I'm sorry!" She paused. "What's in the bag?"

"You'll see."

"Oh come on what's the harm in knowing now?" Zelda said as she tried to reach for the bag.

Link easily deflected Zelda's advances as he slung the bag opposite her. "You'll know when we get to where we're going."

"Which is…?"

"You'll see."

Zelda gave up. There was no use pressing the matter with a rock who won't budge. Link continued to lead Zelda through the winding streets of Castle Town. She marveled at the street vendors haggling prices with customers, kids chasing each other through the crowds, and overall lively aurora around her. Occasionally she would hear the chatter of Hylians as they passed by, most of which concerned theories as to what happened at the castle last night. One man claimed it was fireworks gone wrong, another swore a massive kitchen fire caused all the commotion. Strangely enough, very few entertained the idea that the castle was attacked. Were Hylians still accustomed to the golden age of Hyrule to even think something was amiss?

Some time later, Link brought them to their destination. Zelda looked up at the worn, simple wooden building on the corner of two streets. A tall, cylindrical tower coincided with the street intersection. At four stories tall, it was one of the larger buildings on the block. Zelda read the sign hanging above the entrance: _Hyrule Orphanage. _

"Link, what are we doing here?" she asked.

"It's nothing. Won't take long I promise," he responded, ringing the bell.

An older nun answered the door. "Oh Link, what a welcome surprise! I see you've brought a friend. Come in come in!" She ushered them inside.

"Thank you Sister Missy," Link replied as they entered the foyer.

"I suspect you'll want to see Sister Marie yes?" she said, leading them down a hallway.

Link nodded. They arrived at Sister Marie's office. Sister Missy knocked then led Link and Zelda inside. She motioned for them to sit. The room reflected the sparse, humble furnishings like the rest of the orphanage. In a ways, it reminded Zelda of Link's own room; few belongings amongst modest furniture.

"I'll go fetch Sister Maria. You just make yourselves at home."

When they were alone, Zelda questioned Link again. "Do you visit here often?"

Link finally decided to answer, "Yes. I come when I can."

"So what is this visit about?"

Before Link could answer, he was interrupted by Sister Maria entering the office.

"My dear child, welcome back! It's so good to see you again," she said, greeting him with a warm and fuzzy hug, "And who is this lovely young lady with you?"

Link introduced Zelda to Sister Maria, "This is my friend, Aria. I've been showing her around town and she decided to come with me on some errands."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Zelda smiled.

"Likewise dear. A friend of Link is a friend of mine. You are very blessed to have a man like Link in your life. Keep him close," Sister Maria winked. She sat down at her desk facing the guests. "Now what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"It's about what I would like to do for you and the children." Link said, reaching for his satchel. "I'm sure you've probably already heard that I won the Triforce Tournament yesterday…"

"Oh yes you were absolutely superb as always. The children loved watching you triumph over the rest. They're your biggest fans," Sister Maria gleefully interjected.

Link smiled, "I'm glad they enjoyed themselves. The reason why I'm here," he pulled out the Giant's wallet he won as champion, "is I would like to donate my winnings to the orphanage."

He handed the wallet to Sister Maria. Both Zelda and Sister Maria were stunned. 10,000 rupees was no small sum. Even Zelda in her life of luxury realized the significance of such an amount. Such a selfless gesture surprised Zelda, especially given that he kept none for himself. This orphanage must mean a great deal to Link for him to bestow this much and Zelda wondered what the connection might be.

Sister Maria finally spoke, "Link… I'm speechless. This… this is too much. I couldn't accept this, you earned these rupees, spend them on what you want!"

Link smiled, shaking his head. "This is what I want Sister Maria. I want the children to have it. I know the orphanage could use the rupees and I'm confident you'll spend it wisely."

"Praise the Goddesses! Thank you Link! Thank you for your continued love and generosity for the children. We are eternally indebted to you!" Sister Maria happily cried.

They got up and hugged once more. Sister Maria dried her eyes with her handkerchief. "I know you must be busy but I don't want you leaving just yet. Come and say hello. The children should be finishing with their lunch now and I'm sure they'll enjoy your company."

Link chuckled, "You know me. My visit isn't complete until I see the children."

Sister Maria led them out of her office and down towards the common room. As she led them to the children, Zelda quietly conversed with Link.

She gently touched his shoulder. "Link, what you did back there was really noble. Most people would keep the reward for themselves."

"I have all that I need in life. These kids are far more deserving than I am."

"Really? You have everything your heart desires?" Zelda didn't know why she asked that. Link always seemed sincere to her despite their new friendship, yet for whatever reason she felt like his response was lacking, as if he wasn't quite telling the truth. Naturally, Link didn't answer.

The trio soon reached the children. Twenty or so young orphans were busy running around, playing with what few well-loved toys were available. The room itself also contained sparse, worn looking furniture, including a small bookshelf with too few books and dusty faded drapes covering the tall slender windows lining the opposite wall. Seeing the decrepit conditions the children lived in left a sinking feeling in Zelda's heart. The reality of life outside of the castle gave her a fresh perspective that wasn't at all what she imagined.

Sister Maria garnered the attention of the hyperactive orphans and spoke. "Children. We have a special guest here today. Link, the new Triforce Tournament Champion has paid us a surprise visit. Let's all give him a warm welcome!"

The warm welcome consisted of ecstatic, screaming children swarming Link just like the crowd during the Tournament. Instead of a look of horror, Zelda only saw a beaming, loving smile radiate from Link's face. He made sure to greet every child by name, returning hugs for every child that clung to him. As Zelda hung back to watch, a small child approached her. She had short, bright blonde hair pulled into two low pigtails and wore a blue dress with red flowers.

"Hi I'm Aryll! I think you're really pretty and I like your hair," she spoke rather fast, revealing a toothy smile.

Zelda knelt down to greet her new companion. "Why hello Aryll. My name is Aria and I think you're really pretty too."

Aryll stared at Zelda for a moment, then screamed for Link. "HEY LINK. WHO IS ARIA? LINNNNNK." Aryll's screeching demand quickly drew Link over to investigate.

Aryll looked at Link, then Zelda, then back to Link. "Is she your wife?"

"Wha? Uh… no," Link stammered. Zelda blushed.

"Your girlfriend?"

"No…"

"Your sister?"

"No…"

"Well then who is she?" she said with a very confused expression.

Link chuckled, "She's a friend."

"I guess that makes sense. She is too pretty for you!" Aryll bluntly teased.

Zelda laughed. Aryll's interesting imagination had caused reactions from Link that made her think back to Aveil's earlier words. He was losing his composure again from questions directly pointed about Zelda. She grabbed Aryll's hand and led hear away to spare Link from any further embarrassment. "Come on Aryll, why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

"Okay but first I want to show you my telescope."

Link and Zelda continued to play with the orphans. After an hour, the guests bid their goodbyes and left. Zelda wanted to explore the rest of Castle Town and she wasted no time dragging Link through the bustling streets.

"Please show me more!"

* * *

><p>"You fool, you failed to do what I asked!"<p>

Agahnim was livid at the masked man before him. The attack on Hyrule Castle had not gone according to plan and he feared the impending wrath of his master. Capturing the royal family was all that was required of them yet the princess had slipped away from their grasp.

The masked man leaned back in his chair, "Relax. The princess got away, so what. How was I supposed to know that green guy would return?"

"You could have gone after them!" Agahnim raged, his fist slamming into the desk that was once the King's.

"Lay off! I'm still trying to get use to this pathetic body. Maybe I should have transferred to one of the other tournament finalists that twerp beat," the masked man said, standing up. He continued, "Don't forget we still have the king and I have an idea that will work even better."

Agahnim's eyebrow rose. What could this joke of a felon possibly envision that would surpass the meticulous planning Agahnim crafted for months? Though should they resort to his idea and fail again then it wouldn't be Agahnim's undoing. The devious advisor decided to hear the masked man out.

"What do you have in mind?"

The masked man began to pace around the room, flaring his arms around wildly as he spoke, "Zelda was never integral to our plans and we have the king. All we need is to do is stir the pot a little bit with this unsuspecting town. Introduce a little chaos if you know what I mean. If we make the king into the bad guy then Hyrule is as good as ours."

Agahnim stroked his chin. Taking away Hyrule's prosperity would certainly turn its citizens against the king. Though executing on such an idea will take much more than was explained by the cocky masked man.

"Give me details. How will we get the king to do our bidding?"

The masked man chuckled, "Don't you trust me? I've got this one acquaintance from a past life. Her name is Cia and her powers will prove particularly useful to our plan. I'm sure she'll be willing to join our cause if we throw her a bone - that disruptive boy should do. After all, she lusts for strong, handsome men like that Triforce Tournament Champion."

"And what is it that she can do?"

"She can make copies of individuals… dark copies with minds bent to our control," the masked man explained as he stopped in front of the crackling fireplace.

The fire behind him created menacing shadows across all corners of the room.

Agahnim flashed a smile at his colluding companion. Their earlier failure was starting to look promising after all.


	6. Chapter 6: Midnight Company

Author's Notes: I apologize for not being able to update last week. These past few weeks have been quite hectic. Unfortunately I'll continue to stay busy at least for the next month. That being said, I drafted the next several chapters awhile back so I hope to continue with the usual weekly updates. I won't spoil what will happen next but I can tell you the relationship between Link and Zelda will develop even further. :)

Songs: Midnight and A Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay

* * *

><p>"You two have been gone awhile," Aveil commented.<p>

It was early evening by the time Link and Zelda had returned to Telma's Bar. After their visit to the orphanage, Link showed Zelda the many streets of Castle Town; or rather, Zelda had dragged Link along to anything that caught her eye. They explored some of the various markets where vendors tried to peddle their goods to the 'pretty lady' much to the annoyance of Link. While Zelda smiled and walked away from most of the stalls, some were lined with dresses and outfits she just couldn't pull away from. Not wanting to upset her, he purchased a few more outfits, receiving unexpected yet warm hugs in return.

"It was wonderful! Link gave me a tour of Castle Town and we saw everything!" Zelda gushed.

"Yes we saw _everything_," Link sighed, struggling to keep up with Zelda's seemingly limitless excitement.

"Well I'm glad you two had fun. Anyways, we have company that you should meet. They're in Telma's office. I need to get back to the bar so Link you can lead the way," Aveil said as she ushered them towards the office.

Zelda suspected the company they were about to greet was The Resistance. Upon entering the office, three other individuals were there alongside Telma. Zelda sat down in a chair facing the new guests. Link opted to stand near the fireplace behind everyone, propping up his elbow against the mantel.

Telma spoke first, "Now that you're back, Zelda, I would like to introduce you to The Resistance though I'm sure you already figured that out."

Looking upon the three guests, Zelda immediately recognized the lanky lad with circular eyeglasses. His name was Shad and he worked as a research assistant in the castle, providing scholarly advice to council members. The other two individuals were new to her. One was an elderly gentleman who seemed rather alert and sturdy despite his age. The last member was a young armored female whose sharp eyes gave the impression that she meant business.

It was Shad who spoke first, "Your Highness, it is such a relief to know you are alive and well! I don't know if you remember me but…"

"Of course I remember you Shad! How could I forget the many lessons we had together where you knew more than our teacher," Zelda interjected with a smile.

Shad blushed, "Oh silly me, I should have known. Let me introduce my companions. This gentleman here is Auru. He knows much about these lands. Don't let his eldery looks fool you; he is still a formidable fighter. And over here we have Ashei. This lady is skilled with the blade and even more skilled in the art of war."

"Don't call me a lady. You know I'm far from it," Ashei snorted, "Excuse me Princess, I was raised with a sword but not so much with courtesy and manners."

"There is one more member not currently present, one whom you may also already know. His name is Rusl, commander of the Hylian army. When your father dispatched the army, Rusl naturally had to go with. We haven't had any correspondence with him since," Link added, still looking at the fire.

"Don't forget myself and Link," Telma winked, "Collectively we make up The Resistance."

Zelda glanced around the room. Made up of warriors, a scholar, and a bar owner, the diverse backgrounds of this group certainly appeared capable enough to take on Hyrule's latest threat. Their anonymity could also prove advantageous, especially if even the royal family was unaware of their presence.

"I thank you for your service during this time of need. This may be premature of me to ask but what do we do next?" Zelda inquired, standing up.

Link left his post at the fireplace, speaking first to the rest of the group, "We need to know exactly whom we're dealing with. The last thing we need is to go about this blindly. So far there is the masked fiend who attacked during the ball and Agahnim, the councilman who most likely betrayed the king. As for others involved, that will take some additional reconnaissance to determine."

Zelda studied Link. His immediate response was well thought out, like a war veteran. Of course she should have known that after his performance during the Triforce Tournament. Link wasn't the type to rush in, sword swinging while relying on strength alone. No, he was a strategist, carefully planning and adjusting tactics based on his opponent.

Auru spoke up, "Link is right. We can't afford any surprises. Shad look into past Hylian conflicts. Focus on the leading enemies; who were they, what were they capable of, and what were they after. History tends to repeat itself and we need to know what happened then. At least we will have an idea of what to expect."

"I can do that, though my resources will be a tad limited since most of the books I'm seeking are in the royal library. Hopefully the Castle Town library will have what I need," Shad replied.

Ashei joined in, "You'll need help. Books aren't my area of expertise though if you tell me what I need to search for, I'll manage."

"What about Rusl and the Hylian army? Shouldn't we learn of their whereabouts?" Zelda questioned, feeling it was her duty to help as well.

"A sound question princess. I'll scout the western lands, see if I can discover their location. If I find anything, I'll send word," Auru offered.

Telma clapped her hands together, "Excellent. Shad and Ashei will read up on Hylian history at the library and Auru will seek out the army. Let's call it a night shall we? I need to get back to the bar and check on the girls."

With the plan in place, The Resistance bid goodnight and filtered out of the office one by one. Following suit, Zelda paused when she noticed Link still lingering by the fireplace. Arms crossed, he appeared lost in thought. By then the others were long gone so Zelda decided to confront Link. She approached him from behind and when he made no acknowledgment of her presence, Zelda reached for his arm.

"Link, what's on your mind?" she inquired, her touch still lingering.

Snapping to his senses, Link directed his attention towards Zelda, "I didn't realize you were still here. It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Then what is it?"

Link didn't answer. If he told her the truth, she most certainly would worry and Link couldn't ruin what had been an uplifting day for her. The plan the group had decided on was a start, yet Link felt it lacking given the severity of the situation. They needed to act fast and no amount of library reading would get them closer to the true culprits behind it all. Infiltrating the castle was the only way to learn whom they'd be up against and the mission would carry tremendous risk for the one involved.

Zelda cupped his hands into her own, "If you won't tell me, then promise me this. Whatever you're planning, promise me you'll be safe. I can't bear you getting hurt at my expense."

The one promise he couldn't keep and she had to ask it. He just couldn't outright agree to such an ask; not when he already vowed to protect her no matter what. The cost of such a promise came with the territory and he would endure the blades of a thousand moblins if it kept Zelda out of harm's way. Link merely gave a nod and fortunately that satisfied Zelda's concerns. He departed the room to collect his thoughts alone.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Zelda left the upstairs quarters in search of some company. Link was nowhere to be found while Aveil was helping with the bar tonight. Per Telma's orders, Zelda wasn't aloud downstairs during bar hours but defiance got the best of her. She snuck into the bar, hoping to find Aveil or Link; really anyone willing to talk. The candlelit bar was alive with patrons, many of which were off duty soldiers. Chatter and laugher mixed with the clink of drinks as the alcohol kept flowing, served by Telma's girls. Zelda spotted Telma manning the bar. Taking orders while conversing with regulars, Telma certainly knew how to please her customers. Suddenly Zelda felt a hand grip her arm.<p>

"What are you doing down here?!" She heard Aveil hiss as the panicked Gerudo dragged her behind the corner.

"I was looking for Link… or you," Zelda quickly replied.

"Sorry but as you can see, we're all hands on deck tonight. I can't keep you company. You should vanish before Telma sees you!"

"As soon as you can tell me where Link is. He isn't upstairs."

"Then he is probably up in the Cucco Tower. Word of caution; he usually goes up there when he wants to be alone so I doubt he'll be very talkative. Go back upstairs and take the very last door past Link's room. Those stairs will lead you to the tower. Now get outta here!"

Zelda followed Aveil's instructions and made her way towards the Cucco Tower. She walked up the winding staircase and opened the door directly leading outside. There she was met with the cool night air. The small tower overlooked a hidden interior garden and the surrounding city, hundreds of golden windows illuminating Castle Town into its own constellation beneath the midnight sky. As she stepped out towards the railing, a faint breeze danced around, tugging lightly at her hair. Zelda saw no signs of Link, wondering where else he could be if not out on this small space.

Unbeknownst to her, Link was quietly perched on top of the tower's roof. Fairly sizeable and not too slanted that he would fall, it was the perfect spot overlooking the town where no one would bother him. The pesky cuccos also couldn't reach him from way up there, particularly the troublesome cucco Kevin. He was leaning on his elbows gazing up at the night sky when he spotted Zelda on the balcony. Link could feel his heart practically leap out of his chest the moment he saw her. He marveled at the way her hair delicately traced around her stunning face. Damn the goddesses for torturing him with a beautiful woman just out of reach given his place in society. Link considered jumping down to greet her until Kevin reappeared and approached Zelda first. That pesky cucco was always getting in the way.

Zelda noticed Kevin upon his flourish of clucks, "Oh hello there little guy. So you must be why they call this place the Cucco Tower." She ruffled his feathers and was greeted with more clucks of approval.

"I don't suppose you could tell me where Link is…" Zelda joked as she continued petting the cheerful cucco.

Seemingly able to understand, Kevin looked up at Link and flapped his wings, crowing loudly in the process. It didn't take long for Zelda to follow Kevin's attention directly to Link's position. The hooded hero locked eyes with the perplexed princess.

"What ever are you doing up there?" Zelda smiled as she crossed her arms.

"I don't like cuccos… and I really don't like Kevin," Link mumbled as he jumped down from the roof and back onto the balcony.

"So this is Kevin?" Zelda asked looking back at the cucco. "He seems sweet, why would you hate him or any cucco for that matter?"

"Because cuccos are the root of all evil and if you aren't careful, they'll swarm and attack you! Kevin is especially vicious," Link commented as he carefully kept his distance from the mischievous cucco, "I take it you came up here looking for me. What do you need?"

"I… I just wanted some company that's all. Aveil was busy in the bar and I'm not allowed down there so I figured I would see if you were around," Zelda reasoned.

"Well… I don't know if I'm the company you're particularly seeking," Link fumbled, "Besides, it's a bit chilly out tonight. Not sure if this is where you want to be."

Zelda shuddered, "I want to talk to you."

Observing her chills, Link contemplated bringing her close. The cold of the night was clearly affecting her, yet he didn't want to overstep his boundaries. Here before him on the rooftops of Hyrule was the princess seeking his company despite the frigid elements fighting her skin. How could he deny her the comfort of warmth from his own body? Surly any gentleman would offer such accommodations, regardless of the circumstances. Link opened up his arms to her.

"Come here, it's cold," Link offered.

Surprisingly Zelda folded into his arms, her body becoming one with his. It felt so natural. It felt so good. Link wanted to pull her closer; to give her the full feel of his affections, but a voice from within kept him proper and restrained such actions. Instead, he kept his arms wrapped around close enough transfer sufficient warmth. With the Zelda in hand, Link carried her back up to his perch upon the rooftop, away from cuccos and away from other visitors.

"Thank you," Zelda managed, shuffling her body close for more heat, "I can't thank you enough for all that you have done for me. The rescue, this dress, the tour around town…who am I to deserve such generosity?"

"You are my princess and the one who will rise above whatever evil seeks to harm Hyrule," Link reasoned, both rubbing her body for warmth and comfort.

"How can I save my kingdom and take the place of my father when I'm not even prepared for the throne? All my life I've lived in a sheltered confinement no different than a prison. I know nothing of the very lands I'm suppose to rule. My father kept me from council meetings, negotiations with allied lands… often even seeing my own people. Until today, I never truly walked the streets of Castle Town. Beyond its walls, I only know of the neighboring provinces from what's written among books. The one and time I ventured outside these town walls was during a diplomatic visit to these strange lands out west. I was a young girl and whatever memories I have of the visit are distant and opaque to me," Zelda unleashed as tears began to trace her cheeks.

"For what its worth, I believe the life of a princess is a difficult burden to bear. Always held to a higher standard, required to meet the expectations of a kingdom… it's a life that takes discipline and willpower beyond any regular Hylian. You can't fault yourself for any unexpected troubles that befall the kingdom, you just can't," Link consoled.

His voice was soothing, words genuine. Zelda leaned over to gaze at her companion. His complexion remained concealed underneath the cover of his hood and the cloak of night. All she could make out were strands of blonde hair peaking out from his hood and brilliant blue eyes connecting with her own, drawing her into a trance. Without thinking, Zelda reached out to brush his slightly disheveled hair before gently tugging down the hood that kept his features shadowed. Link made no attempt to stop her, curious as to her intentions.

"Why do you keep your face hidden?" Zelda found herself asking him.

Link hesitated then finally replied, "So when I'm outside these walls, no one knows who I am. I've done things… things in my past such that I attracted many enemies. Should my demons catch up with me, I cannot let my friends come in harm's way."

He looked away. _Please don't ask any further. _Memories of his past life of running, fighting and killing may tarnish the image Zelda has of him. It was deceptive yes, but better that way.

"What kind of things?"

There it was, the question he had hoped to avoid.

"I've killed a few to save many. My decision to kill those men wasn't a difficult choice to make but a choice I've had to live with nonetheless. Please don't ask me to elaborate."

Link shifted Zelda off of him. He no longer felt worthy of her touch. Blood stained hands had no place upon a woman so innocent and pure, a purity of which he didn't want to taint. His sudden change to stiff behavior sent another wave of concern through the inquisitive princess. _I've done it again; I've pushed him too far, _Zelda thought. She only had herself to blame.

Zelda trembled, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Link returned, equally concerned his behavior came off as too off-putting.

"No I've intruded too much and I let my manners slip. The other day we only just came into each other's lives and you've been most kind and accommodating while I've only been a burden. This is all so new to me, seeing the world from your view. You didn't ask for this and I don't want my presence to disrupt any sense of normalcy for you," Zelda continued, clutching her knees close to her bosom.

Rising from the roof, Link donned his hood once more and peered over his shoulder at the princess. Despite her retreating form, Zelda still glowed beneath the midnight moon, a glow that could never be diminished. What a cruel feeling to be drawn to such radiance but like the distant moon above could never be reached. _Farore, please lend me your courage just for this one night, _Link thought as he extended a hand towards Zelda and spoke.

"You are not a burden and I've never lived a normal life. Take my hand."

"What for?" Zelda inquired as she met her hand with his.

"If you really want to see the world from my view then come with me," Link responded, scooping up the princess and cradling her in his arms. He crept towards the edge of the tower, sending shivers down Zelda's spine.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?!" Zelda cried as she hugged closer to Link.

"To travel the world I see, you have to take to the skies. Hold on tight!"

Link jumped from the tower and landed firmly on the balcony below. He then hurdled the railing and raced along the bar's rooftop, connecting with the rest of Castle Town. For years, Link had taken to the rooftops not only as a form of fast travel but also escape from reality. It was limitless access to any building with unobstructed views to nearly all of Hyrule. Swiftly navigating the elevated path required strength and dexterity beyond any normal being. A misplaced hand or too short of a leap could result in a fatal mistake. Not knowing if he would make it, the brief surge of fear, that was the rush that fueled Link's courage. Then to come across exceptional views in solitary, away from the bustling streets below, that was also a cure to any troubles on his mind.

Continuing on through the mountainous rooftops, Link chose a relatively easy path in order for Zelda to grow accustomed to the view. There was no final destination in particular; Link just wanted to show Zelda Hyrule from another perspective. A world that seemed far bigger than the tightly packed town. He sailed across the steep sloped shingles, smiling whenever Zelda held tighter every time he vaulted across any gaps. After a short while, Link paused on a café overlooking one of Castle Town's central squares. He let the princess touch her feet to the roof, still safely holding her close.

"What do you think?" Link asked.

"Incredible," Zelda murmured.

The surrounding scenes were far too distracting for her to carry on a conversation with Link. Within the square were some of the finer shops in Castle Town. Rich red flags depicting the Hylian crest hung from the grand archways of the stone structures. In the distance, Hyrule Castle glimmered against the shadowy night sky, as if nothing appeared amiss despite the darkness that lurked nearby. She watched several Hylians below stumble out of one of the exclusive nighttime game shops. By the center fountain, a young couple danced to the music of a five-man band. Stray dogs darted about, chasing and barking at each other in a playful manner. The town was calm and for a moment, even Zelda believed no evil was trying to harm Hyrule.

"Do you come up here often?" Zelda inquired after several minutes of silence.

Link smiled, "All the time."

"Aren't you afraid you'll fall?"

"It's exactly that fear of falling I try to seek up here. Not knowing whether I'll make it across or not, that feeling releases me from anything clouding my mind. My worries disappear, as all I can think about is whether I'll succeed. Then when I do, it strengthens my courage to push myself harder, faster, and farther… Running up here, I am free. I can break away from society."

Zelda tugged at his tunic, "Please show me more!"

"If you insist. Hop on my back if you're feeling more adventurous," Link offered, crouching down.

Nervous yet excited, Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs latched across his abdomen. Worried she might slip away Zelda hugged her body even closer against his. Heart racing, Zelda was beginning to understand why Link put himself through such great risks. Her body, mind and soul felt much more open as her anxiety of falling transformed into a relaxing rush. She leaned her head close to his and whispered.

"I'm ready, just don't drop me!"

"I would never. You're always safe with me," Link replied as he stood up with the princess in tow.

Once again he journeyed the uneven rooftop terrain. Hands now free, Link opted for even farther jumps and climbs. Many of the leaps drew out shrieks from Zelda. She always feared the worst as they began to fall yet Link would always grab hold of a wall at just the last second before scaling safely to the top. When Zelda finally trusted Link wouldn't drop her, Zelda began directing him to various buildings and locations. She tried to pick out places that seemed impossible to reach but somehow Link always managed to find a way. For every ask to 'go over there' or 'try and get to the top of that tower' Link happily obliged as it meant holding her close for just a little bit longer.

They continued on for another hour, eventually making their way to the East District where Hyrule's wealthiest and most prominent citizens lived. It wasn't a place Link frequented. In fact, it was a place Link purposefully avoided for past personal reasons. Tonight, however, Link was far too occupied with pleasing the princess that he hadn't noticed they were among those opulent mansions. He skidded to a stop once faced with a particular manor across the street.

"Why are we stopped?" Zelda asked before noticing the building ahead, "Link, what is that place?"

It was the one mansion that Link had hoped to avoid. The last building on the street, time and decay had slowly chipped away at the mansion's former beauty. The windows were shuddered, it's front door chained shut. Overgrown ivy covered much of the mansion's stone walls. Looking upon the home for the first time in years, painful memories surfaced from the depths of Link's past. Death and destroyed lives, that was all Link saw. He didn't want to answer. He didn't want to linger any longer.

"It's late. We should get back," was all Link could reply as he turned back towards Telma's bar.

* * *

><p>It was nearly closing time when Link and Zelda arrived back at the bar. Neither had said a word during their journey back and the silence continued even as Link set Zelda back down at the Cucco Tower. Despite the late night, neither made a move to leave. Zelda still struggled with unanswered questions while Link didn't want to abandon the princess should she want to remain. Finally, Zelda broke the silence.<p>

"Link… thank you for tonight. You didn't have to do all of that for me."

"You asked for some company. I just hope it was to your liking," Link humbly replied.

"Tonight was wonderful. You showed me a glimpse into your world, a side of Hyrule I've never encountered before," Zelda continued, stepping towards the balcony railing, "It's strange though… Hyrule felt so peaceful yet you and I both know trouble is about to befall this kingdom. What exactly will happen is not for certain and quite frankly it scares me. As the princess of Hyrule, I know I must go forward for the sake of my people. I must rise above but I can't do it alone. Link, will you help lead the way?"

"No."

Confused, Zelda tried again, "I suppose that was a bit much to ask. Will you at least follow me then?"

"No."

Zelda frowned, annoyed by his blunt refusals. He wasn't even looking at her; instead he stared straight ahead without any signs of emotion on his face. It frustrated her. How could someone determined to protect her respond in such a way? Were her feelings misplaced?

"Well fine then I'll just take my leave…"

Link immediately cut her off as he grabbed her hand and spun her around, tilting her chin with his other hand, causing her to stare directly into his eyes.

"I will walk along side you, facing whatever lies ahead together. If need be, I'll either take the lead or follow from behind. You don't have to fight this alone. Zelda, no matter what, I will always be there for you," he clasped his hands around hers and squeezed, "I swear upon the goddesses you have my word."

The glimmer of his eyes confirmed his resolution. All this time, Link had been truthful and protective. There was no reason for Zelda to believe otherwise. What could Zelda have possibly done to deserve such a treasure in her life? If there was ever a knight in shining armor Zelda envisioned while growing up, it was the picture perfect man standing before her. She fought back tears; afraid her emotions would burst out and dampen the light of Link. _Curse the goddesses! _On top of his innumerable qualities, why did they have to bless him with looks that melted even steel hearts?

Zelda leaned in close and offered a kiss upon his cheek in gratitude. Her lips lingered on his skin for what seemed like eternity before she breathed 'thank you' softly into the kiss and pulled away. Link clutched his cheek, hoping to prolong the burning kiss as he watched Zelda depart the tower. From that moment on, Link's wanted nothing more than to keep that fire alive.

He only hoped Zelda wanted the same.


	7. Chapter 7: Fire and Fear

Song: Titan Dude by Two Steps From Hell

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to stay?" Zelda asked Shad as she waited by the library's entrance with Link and Ashei.<p>

For three days, Shad and Ashei had been cooped up in the library combing through every aisle and shelf for any book that recounted Hyrule's past enemies but true to his suspicions the public library was not as well stocked as the castle. Hoping to speed up the search, Link and Zelda eventually stopped by to assist though their help led to little success. If only they could get their hands on one book that contained any information of use. Even Zelda wished she had read more of the history book she found prior to the Tournament ball. With its telling of the Hyrule's past heroes, surely the book's later chapters would have mentioned the enemies those heroes defeated. She tried searching specifically for that book only to once again come up short. Frustrated, exhausted and worried for another potential attack, everyone agreed to suspend their research save for Shad.

"Yes I should continue. I was tasked with this responsibility and books are where I can provide the greatest assistance," Shad replied as he scurried back up the ladder to access higher shelves.

Leaving him to his books, the others left the library, intending to head back to Telma's bar. The afternoon was turning

Link looked out at the street, "Something's wrong."

Smoke was rising several blocks away. It wasn't the usual smoke from chimneys but something far worse: a fire burning one of Castle Town's buildings. What concerned Link wasn't that it could be the latest attack by Agahnim and the masked man, but rather the direction of the fire. It appeared to be coming from the neighboring district and the one place he could think of was the orphanage.

Link dashed off towards the fire, "Aria stay with Ashei!"

Before either girl could react, he was already far ahead.

Soon Link reached the source of the smoke and his worst fears came true. By the time Link arrived at the burning orphanage, tall columns of flames lashed against the feeble building in every which way, hungrily feeding off of the wooden structure for fuel. The burning structure attracted a rapidly growing crowd, many curious of the fiery scene and many more wondering why no authorities were intervening. As Link shuffled his way through, he spotted Sister Maria with the rest of the orphans.

"Did everyone get out safely?" Link asked as he rushed over.

Sister Maria hysterically grabbed Link's arms, tears drenching her face. "Little Aryll! We can't find her, she may still be inside!"

Link's stomach dropped. The orphanage was nearly lost. It's bones burning to the core. Any chances of life in that blaze were next to none but he couldn't abandon Aryll. He couldn't leave her to die when there was still a chance, no matter the odds. The blaze grew in consumption for every second ticking away and Link could delay no longer. His choice was made.

"Don't worry, I'll find her!"

Determined, Link grabbed hold of his shield and ran towards the closest window he could find with less fire. He smashed the weakened glass with his shield and jumped inside. Link's eyes and lungs were immediately met with thick smoke giving off toxins in the room. He couldn't see; not knowing his location clouded his sense of direction. The orphanage was a mere log in a raging inferno; it wouldn't be long until the building crumbled to ashes. Link had to move and fast.

"Aryll!" he yelled, covering his mouth.

A wave of coughing quickly followed as smoke continued to fill his lungs. _It's no use. I have to be careful breathing. _Link kicked open the room's door and moved to the main hallway. _Think harder. If I were Aryll, where would I go? _Flames further consumed the hallway, pushing Link back towards the main foyer. _The telescope. _Link remembered Aryll never went anywhere without her telescope. It was her most treasured possession. And then it hit him: the orphanage tower! He raced up the stairs and through a maze of fire and debris. Knowing Aryll, she would be in the highest room atop the orphanage's tower as it was her favorite observation spot.

As Link made his way to the tower, he could feel the floorboards beneath his feet begin to weaken. Meanwhile, flames licked at his body and singed his tunic, heating his chainmail underneath. His skin screamed against the hot metal yet Link pressed on. Finally arriving at the tower's topmost room, Link smashed open the fiery door with his shield and burst inside. Despite the smoky interior, Link could see a small child crouched in a ball opposite him. She was crying and coughing while clutching a telescope. He had found her.

"Aryll!" Link pushed debris out of the way as he made his way over.

"Link! I'm scared," Aryll coughed as tears streaked her ashy face.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. I will get you out of here," Link assured.

Reaching into his back pouch, Link pulled out a deep scarlet tunic; a heat resistant gift he received long ago from the Gorons. He wrapped the oversized fabric around Aryll for protection then gently picked her up in his arms. Link carried Aryll back to the door only to find the fire had ripped away much of the connecting floor, a gap that was too far to jump. Returning back into the room, Link ran over to one of the windows, thinking he could clawshoot their way out. He figured at least one of the nearby buildings would be close enough to latch onto and at this point, it was their only other option.

"Aryll, wrap your arms around my neck and hold on tight."

Before he could grab his clawshot, a loud tremor shook through the tower. Link felt the room leaning. The tower was giving way from the rest of the building, about to take Link and Aryll down with it.

* * *

><p>"Sister Maria! Where is Link?" Zelda cried out between breaths, having arrived with Ashei.<p>

"Oh my dear Aria. Several minutes ago Link ran inside when we told him Aryll was missing and they still haven't returned. Goddesses please watch over them!"

"If anyone can save her, it's Link," Zelda tried to reassure.

Much of the orphanage was already consumed with flames, including all of the first floor. Zelda feared the worst, knowing Link dove right into the fire. For once she had wished he didn't play the part of the hero. As selfish as that seamed, Zelda dreaded what the future would hold without Link.

"The building won't hold for much longer. Look there," Ashei observed as she pointed towards the tower base, "the fire has significantly burned through much of the tower's right foundation. Any moment now and that tower will come crashing down."

Indeed the uneven burning had eaten away at most of the tower's lower section while also destroying most of the walls connecting the tower with the rest of the orphanage. As the flames burst and cracked, more and more of the tower turned to ash as it teetered on the brink of collapsing. Zelda looked on in horror. _Link, please get out of there safely! _She no longer cared about her protection or the fate of Hyrule. All she wanted was for him to get out of there alive. All she wanted was Link.

Suddenly a loud crack popped above the crackling inferno. True to Ashei's observations, the tower splintered from the building. It began to slowly fall sideways towards the street intersection. The crowd screamed and dispersed as Zelda also ran. Down and down the flaming tower went. Away from impact, Zelda turned back to watch the tower hit the ground. At the last second, she saw a tower window burst as a flash of green tumbled outside. _Link!_

The ruins of the tower burned behind him, whipping yellow and crimson columns in the air as Link rose to his feet. Aryll was in his arms, unharmed from the fire. Blood streamed from Link's right arm, cut up from smashing through the window. Ash covered his face and tunic, or what remained of his tunic as much had burned away, exposing his chainmail. Despite his condition, Link showed no signs of pain, whether he kept it concealed or not. Zelda, Ashei and the rest of the orphanage ran over while Aryll looked up at Link and softly spoke, clutching her telescope close.

"Thank you for saving me, Link."

He smiled, "That's what big brothers are for."

Link handed Aryll over to Sister Maria when she arrived.

"Link, thanks to you, all of the children are safe!" Sister Maria solemnly watched the last of the orphanage crumble to the ground. "While we may no longer have a home, we still have hope. The Goddesses have a plan for us and I trust their wisdom."

Link brushed the soot from his hair, "We'll figure something out. The monster that did this…I'll make them pay."

His words felt hotter than the fire before them. Whatever his connection with the orphanage, that bond ran deep and Zelda knew if given the chance, Link would seek revenge on whoever was behind the disaster.

"Never mind the culprit, listen to the crowd," Ashei commented as she pointed to the restless observers.

"Why didn't soldiers come and put out the fire?"

"Does the royal family not care for their own citizens?!"

"This is an outrage!"

Like the orphanage fire, frustration rapidly spread among the crowd. Questions around lacking authorities shifted to voicing hate towards the King. When soldiers did finally arrive, tension exploded as several Hylians began to quarrel. Raised fists and yelling quickly blurred to thrown punches. Soldiers struggled to stand their ground. When commands to 'stop' fell silent to ironclad anger, swords flew, drawing sprays of blood like the flames behind them. Link wanted to step in, he wanted to help, but he couldn't put Zelda in harms way.

Instead Link and Ashei pulled Zelda and the children back, fearful they would be swallowed up in the sea of dissention. It was then Link saw beyond the crowd and charred remains a man observing from afar. A man wearing a spiked mask, the very mask Link saw at the castle. Clinching his fists, Link made a move towards the suspect only to be grabbed by Zelda.

"What are you going?"

"Catching the one who started this," Link replied as he tried to pull away.

Zelda held firm, "But what about us? Where should we go?"

"Ashei, take everyone to Agitha's and tell her I sent you. I'll meet up later!" Link yelled, breaking free of Zelda's grasp.

* * *

><p>The masked figure darted through the bustling streets, leading Link on a furious chase. He was fast and the gap between them grew wider as Link struggled to weave through the thick crowds. As the masked figure turned the corner, Link leapt up onto one of the shop roofs, continuing his pursuit along the rooftops of Castle Town. From up there, Link was able to quicken his pace considerably. Following the culprit, the chase moved to the back alleys. Once he was neck and neck with the masked man, Link sprung off the roofs. He came crashing down onto his target, slamming him hard against the cobblestone ground. Link got up and drew his sword.<p>

"Who are you, fiend?" Link probed.

The masked man slowly stood up, chuckling with a sinister tone, "Why I'm just an innocent, harmless man with a performance mask. There is no reason to attack me."

"Liar. You were there… at Hyrule Castle. The night it was attacked, that was your doing!"

The masked man cocked his head to the side, "Ah so we have met before. Yes… yes I remember now. You took the princess from me." He began to circle around Link then continued, "That night at the castle wasn't the first time. But you knew that didn't you, Link?"

"What are you talking about?" Link gripped his sword tight, uneasy with where the conversation was going. He knew the mask was familiar but could not for the life of him remember.

"Don't tell me, you've forgotten it all? How fascinating! The young boy who roamed the streets of Termina with the Bomber gang can't even recall his own valiant actions? Let me jog your memory then!"

The masked man clapped his hands. In an instant, hazy images swirled around the alley. Amongst the scenes Link could see a walled off town with a tall clock tower in the center, blood red clouds soaking the sky. Another scene showed a blonde teenager hurdling rooftops alongside companions in blue bandanas. Then another showed a room ablaze with a man sporting the very same mask. Link's eyes grew wide as memories of those events came rushing back; memories he chose to forget due to the pain they caused.

"Majora." Link muttered furiously under his breath.

The masked man threw his head back, roaring with laugher. "Now you remember, excellent!"

"That fire at the orphanage was also you wasn't it?" Link fumed.

"Yes yes. That was quite fun don't you agree?!" Majora laughed.

"Asshole. What did you have to gain burning an orphanage? Innocent children could have been hurt or worse!"

"They're just orphans. It's not like anyone cares about them," Majora dismissively taunted.

"Shut the hell up…"

Majora rose in the air, casting a shadow upon Link. "Anger is boiling under your skin. I love it."

"What are you getting at?"

"Still a simple, stupid boy. Yes I started the fire. As you can see I'm introducing a little chaos into Hyrule. You saw how fast the crowd ignited to rioting. They were already tinder; I merely lit the match. I'm going to destroy your world and let it burn as hysteria takes over and this time you won't be able to stop me."

Link gritted his teeth, "I stopped you once before and I will do it again. I'm older and much stronger than last time."

"Last time you had help. You may be stronger now but you're still too weak, not to mention injured," Majora taunted as his hands began to transform into long whip-like appendages once more, "I'm going to make you scream for mercy."

Majora advanced toward Link, whipping his arms about with surprising accuracy. Link rolled and dodged each attack, spinning around to counter with his sword. However, Majora was too quick as he danced about the alley, immediately sending forth another whip attack. Link tried backing away only to find his right arm ensnared by the tentacle.

"Mmmm I can taste your blood. It will be quite useful for me," Majora hissed as he continued wrapping his tentacle around Link's wounded arm.

Embedded glass shards slid deeper into his skin, shooting waves of excruciating pain every which way. Screams begged to leave his mouth but Link held firm. He refused to give Majora the satisfaction of seeing him suffer. Panicking, Link swung his sword and hacked away at the tentacle. Cursing, Majora released his grip on Link.

"This battle is far from over. My friends and I have what we need," Majora's form gradually began to fade, "Until we meet again…"

Majora vanished without a trace, leaving Link alone and fearful in the alley.

* * *

><p>Zelda waited patiently next to a large tree protruding from Agitha's study. When they first approached Agitha's home, the mere mention of Link's name caused the self-proclaimed Princess of Bugs to graciously welcome the weary group. With Ashei and the Sisters keeping the orphans occupied, Zelda took to distracting herself with Agitha's bug collection. The glowing bugs moving about their sanctuary were calming to Zelda as she tried not to worry about Link.<p>

"If you're waiting for Link, he showed up a few minutes ago," a light voice spoke.

Zelda looked up to see Agitha standing in the doorway. "Is he alright?"

"He won't admit the severity of his injuries. I'm sure his wounds could use some attention. Go upstairs to the first bedroom on the right," Agitha replied.

Zelda took her leave and made her way upstairs. She found him sitting on a bed, struggling to remove his damaged garbs. Even from afar, Zelda could tell his bloodied arm and singed clothes were taking a toll on him. This was the first time she saw a mortal side of Link's usual invincibility.

"Here, let me help you," Zelda said as she approached Link.

She stripped Link's tunic above his head, then tried to gently remove his chainmail. Link winced as the metal peeled off his reddened skin. He brought his arms back down with a grunt. It pained Zelda to see his chiseled body covered in burns.

"You're hurt," Zelda quietly observed as she struggled to fight back tears.

Link tried to brush it off, "I've been worse."

His false smile didn't fool Zelda. She frowned, getting on the bed behind Link. With the power to heal, Zelda rubbed her hands together, producing glowing blue orbs around each hand. She placed her hands on his back, transferring her healing powers in the process.

"You're words say no yet your face and body say otherwise. Let me heal you." She began to massage the wounds on his back.

"That feels really good," Link whispered in approval.

Zelda's touch was cool and soothing to his skin. As she continued to rub her healing hands around his back, the red wounds faded away without a trace. For several minutes, neither spoke as Zelda continued healing the wounded warrior. When she finished his back, she moved to his right side.

"Give me your right arm," Zelda asked. Link offered his bloodied arm, revealing the extent of his damage. "Link, your arm… it's covered in shards of glass!"

"Better that than getting burned alive," Link responded as Zelda momentarily left to retrieve some supplies.

She quickly returned with some plain cloth and a bowl of warm water. Carefully removing the glass shards, Zelda cleaned his open wounds before resuming her healing. Her soft glowing hands traveled up and down the hills of his muscles, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. He loved the feeling of her rubbing, comforting hands and wanted more.

"Where did you learn how to heal?"

Zelda looked up to see Link's tender gaze, "Every princess of Hyrule is born with the gift of healing. I learned how to develop my powers at an early age, though this is the first time in years that I've actually healed someone."

Link chuckled, "Well I'll be honest, your healing feels much better than drinking red potions."

"I would hope so. Now lie back on the bed so I can heal your chest."

She finished with his arm then hovered over his body. Starting with his abdomen, Zelda slowly worked her way up his torso. Her dangling long hair brushed against his skin. Link felt like he was in a dream and he didn't want it to end. His pulse quickened when Zelda's hands moved over his heart.

Link spoke, "Don't ever stop…"

Zelda never took her hands off of his chest as she gazed into the deep blue eyes staring back at her. Link took the opportunity to rise up from the bed, drawing close to the perplexed princess now sitting in his lap. He never said a word and instead raised his hand to lightly swipe away strands of hair covering Zelda's stunning face. Trembling under his touch, Zelda could no longer hold back. Link immediately sensed her distress.

"What's wrong?"

"When I found out you ran into the fire, it scared me. I thought... I thought I was going to lose you," Zelda responded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Link wiped away her tears with his thumbs, hoping to ease her worry. "I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

"No you didn't think! You were reckless!" Zelda interrupted, squeezing his chest in the process. "Yes you saved a life and for that we're all grateful but then for you to take off again to chase the supposed arsonist while already injured is even more egregious. Don't you realize how important you are to Hyrule? To me? Now don't say another word and just hold me!"

She didn't know what overcame her with that last demand much less the entire outburst. Maybe she was overwhelmed with the day's events, maybe she just needed consoling, or maybe there was something more. Nonetheless Zelda folded into Link's silent embrace, relieved he complied with her orders.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Link and Zelda quickly separated to see a curious looking Agitha smiling back at them.

"No. We were just… Aria was tending to my wounds," Link cautiously replied.

"That's not what it looked like. Hmmmm quite the magic touch you have Aria. I don't see a single mark on his body. It's like you have the skills of the royal family," Agitha winked.

Zelda's heartbeat jumped. _Does she know who I am? _

Agitha giggled, "I'm only teasing. Link, I'm glad you're fine. Shall we join the others and discuss what's next for the children?"

Link got up from the bed and donned his damaged garments. Fumbling through his back pouch, Link retrieved a silver key. He studied the key for a moment, as if he had second thoughts to whatever he was planning. Those thoughts soon passed when he firmly gripped the key and spoke.

"I'll take care of it."

Agitha raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes. Excuse me ladies." Link departed the room, leaving Zelda alone with Agitha.

Zelda turned to Agitha, "What is that key?"

Agitha hesitated, "I'll admit Aria, something about you seems off, like you are hiding a secret. However, Link seems to like you and my bugs like you so by extension, I'll trust you as well. What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room. That is the key to his childhood home in the East District. He hasn't lived there in years, even after he came back into ownership of the home. You see his parents were murdered there when he was quite young and he ran away, eventually ending up in the orphanage for some time. Such a sad childhood… Goodness I've already said more than I should so please never speak of this conversation."

"You have my word," Zelda vowed.

"Good. Now I'm curious. The fire today, the accident at the castle…these occurrences are highly unusual for this peaceful kingdom. It's as if peace no longer remains. You see my bugs have been acting very strange lately. They're jittery and uncomfortable. Something is poisoning these lands," Agitha explained, pacing around the room, "Then there is Link. For years he has closed himself off from the world and yet now he has emerged from hiding. I wonder… what could have awakened Link? Was it due to Hyrule being threatened or someone?"

Zelda sighed. While Agitha was a friend of Link's, Zelda wasn't so sure she could trust her. The Princess of Bugs seemed so young and innocent but also sharp, like a sage in a child's body. If Zelda didn't watch her words, she could reveal her identity. Silence seemed like the best course of action. Yet if Agitha continued bugging her with questions, Zelda would have no choice but to reply.

Agitha flashed a mischievous smile. "You don't trust me do you?"

"I don't know you," Zelda replied.

"It's all right," Agitha continued, lowering her voice to a whisper, "You have every reason to be cautious, especially after your near kidnapping at the Tournament ball. Fortunately Link came back for you yes?"

Panic flashed across Zelda's face. _Does she know who I am?! _

"Don't look so surprised Princess Zelda. I was there that night and even in your dressed down attire, I know who you are. Have no fear your secret is safe with me. Come, let's go downstairs and wait for Link to return."

* * *

><p>Later that evening after the orphanage had settled into Link's old home, the weary hero made it back to Agitha's castle. Soon after, he departed for the bar with the princess. Neither said a word as they silently hurried through darkening streets. Along the way, he thought about Majora and his plans to tear Hyrule apart from within. The destruction he caused with the fire was just the beginning and it would only get worse from there. The Resistance had to prepare. They had to be ready.<p>

Once inside Telma's bar, Zelda immediately went upstairs to bathe, walking straight past Aveil without a word. She didn't want any company, only warm water to wash away her worries over the fire. When she stepped into the tub, the bath provided little comfort and she found herself missing Link's touch. He had been so kind to her, even after Zelda's little outburst.

Zelda's heart jumped when she heard his muffled voice through the door. She could only make out a few words but it was just enough to realize he was explaining the day's events to Aveil. Hoping to catch him before he left, Zelda rushed out of the tub and got dressed. She exited the bathroom just as Link finished. It was Aveil to first notice Zelda's presence.

"Zelda! Link told me what happened. Must have been awful to witness. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine. A little shaken but fine," Zelda replied.

"Good," Aveil breathed in relief, "Given the events of today, Link and I were discussing we should all start training in preparation for future attacks."

"Training?" Zelda inquired as she looked to Link.

"Swords, archery, hand to hand combat, everything. Aveil and the others are already experienced so we'll primarily be training you," Link responded as he made his way to the door.

"Hold on. Why?" Zelda demanded.

Link hesitated as he grabbed the doorknob. "The man behind these attacks, or rather the mask, is extremely dangerous and unpredictable. It isn't going to be easy taking him down and should something happen to me I want you to be able to defend yourself."

"Link…"

"Get some sleep. We start tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8: Training and Temptation

Author's Notes: First off, my apologizes for taking so long to post the next chapter. Long story short, my laptop died and I lost pretty much everything I had written so far. Lesson learned to always back up my data!

At this point I'm back to rewriting the future chapters that were previously ready to go and I'm determined to get back into more regular updates though with exams coming up, it will probably be slow going for the next several weeks. I'll do my best!

To answer some earlier questions, Link's backstory with Majora is completely different from the game. The plan is to expand more in later chapters, as well as a prequel going much deeper into Link's past (Also lost a few chapters I had written for that story arg!).

Enough with my ramblings. Thank you again for your continued support and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

* * *

><p>A faint breeze swirled about as Zelda and Aveil entered the bar's secluded courtyard. Link was resting by the lone tree with a pair of practice swords lying on the grass.<p>

"Honestly Link how are you still tired after all of the sleep you get?" teased Aveil. She tousled his hair when he didn't reply.

Link scowled as he picked up the swords. In fact, he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep that night and was in no mood to put up with Aveil's pushy behavior. Yesterday's orphanage fire and battle with Majora weighed heavily on his mind. Then mixed in with those thoughts was Zelda. Had he made the right decision to train her or would this only put her in more harm's way? He looked to Zelda. Wearing a sleeveless green top and tan pants that complemented her figure, Zelda's posture exuded confidence. Her relaxed face helped confirm to Link he was making the right choice. He handed one of the swords to Zelda.

"Are you ready to train?" he asked.

"Are _you_ ready to lose?" Zelda countered with a smirk. She was more than ready. Growing up with Impa as her guardian, Zelda learned to handle a sword under her tutelage. Normally Zelda wielded a long, slender rapier though this practice stick would have to do.

Link spun the sword around with the flick of his wrist. "Don't get too confident. A lot goes into handling a sword."

"Enough with the chit-chat Link. You said you wanted me to train so lets go!"

"Oh this is going to be good," Aveil mused as she took a seat against one of the courtyard walls.

Link and Zelda moved to the center of the courtyard, standing a few feet from each other. Link raised his sword to begin.

"I want you to swing at me. And make sure you are determined to kill me. Enemies will always have that mindset so you have to be equally prepared," spoke Link.

"Well that's obvious don't you think? Anything else I should know?" Zelda wondered whether Link would divulge any of his fighting secrets.

"One: Find your enemy's weakness. This will allow you to counter-attack at the right moment. Two: Use every asset at your disposal. Often times you'll find you may have a unique ability that proves advantageous in battle. And three: move in for the kill when you're in control. Do that and the win is yours," Link advised. He moved into a defensive stance, "If you are ready then let's begin. Show me what you've got."

Upon being given the go ahead, Zelda advanced towards Link and slashed her sword with surprising force, catching Link off guard for a moment. He blocked the oncoming attack with ease and backed off a step. His retreat was met with several consecutive advances from Zelda's sword. Given her lightweight frame, Zelda was much quicker on her feet than Link despite his already fast fighting style. Link often found himself forced into more defensive positions as Zelda continued to dance around him with flurries of her sword. He easily blocked them all yet still could not find an opening for him to take the lead.

_Damn I wasn't expecting this, _Link thought as he blocked yet another strike. "Where the hell was all of this at the tournament ball?!" he yelled.

"It's not like I had a handy sword hidden up my dress," Zelda returned, almost landing a blow on his shoulder, "I had to play the part of a princess and that does not include fighting!"

"Oh so all those times you played the damsel in distress…"

Suddenly, Zelda dipped her body low, spinning around to send a high kick towards his face. Raising his gauntlet to block the kick while locking his sword with hers, Link felt a tremendous blow to the gut as he failed to sense the swift strike of her other fist. Link reeled back with a grunt.

"How's that for a damsel in distress?!" Zelda fumed.

"Not bad. But I'm still standing," Link tossed back, quickly recovering from the blow.

"As am I," Zelda observed, "I've outlasted your other opponents from the Tournament. Maybe I should be named Champion!"

"Like hell," Link huffed as he switched up tactics.

Conversing mid-battle had created the opening he needed to finally go on the offense. Taking stance, Link unleashed a powerful spin attack, or at least as powerful as he could give his wooden sword. The force of the attack whipped about the courtyard; even Aveil could feel its power from afar. He thought he had her, until Zelda gracefully leapt in the air, soaring and twisting over Link and his sword with ease. Flexibility and acrobatics on that level was something Link also didn't expect though he should have known; her fine figure wasn't just for show. Knowing Zelda was about to land behind him, Link rushed to meet her counter-attack. He swung his sword up and over his back just in time as he felt her sword reverberate against his own. Swords locked, Zelda took the opportunity to pin his arm from behind with her free hand.

"Seems you're in a bit of a bind," she teased while holding firm.

"Don't be so quick to assume," Link warned as he began to lift the lightweight princess overhead, "when you haven't planned ahead on your next move."

Caught by surprise, Zelda could feel her body rise above, swinging over Link's shoulder. _Goddesses he has the strength of a Goron! _All she could do was release her hold on his arm, sending her tumbling away. Her body slid several feet, tearing the fabric across her abdomen. Fortunately, she still held onto her sword as she quickly rose to her feet. Somewhat angry, Zelda flipped the hair from her face and ripped the dangling cloth to reveal her fit figure.

"You owe Aveil a new top," Zelda called out as she tossed the ruined fabric aside.

Link fumbled for words, his eyes fixated on her surprisingly toned stomach. The new look almost mirrored the garbs of ancient Gerudos; garbs designed to bewitch men's minds with impure thoughts. He was losing concentration fast and if Zelda was paying attention, she could easily overtake him before he could get his emotions in check. No longer were they fighting to train, they were fighting to win. _I need to end this now. _

Link unleashed a rapid-fire flurry of slashes and swipes, forcing Zelda to back peddle as she struggled to keep pace. His strikes exerted much greater strength this time. Not having the strength nor endurance to counter, she decided to dodge with her body instead of deflect with her sword. In a matter of seconds, they had traveled the length of the courtyard, almost backing up to the opposite wall to which Zelda was unaware. Another high strike came her way.

As Zelda raised her sword to counter-attack, a gust of wind wrapped her hair around her face, preventing her from seeing. There was the moment Link was waiting for: a momentary lapse in Zelda's defense. Taking advantage of her vulnerable opening, Link thrust himself on her and knocked away her sword while trapping her against the wall. Before she had time to react, Link had already slammed her wrists above her head, leaving her with seemingly no other options to escape. Breathing heavily, Link leaned in close, "Yield."

Zelda didn't respond. She refused to believe the fight was over. _One; find your enemy's weakness. _Zelda pondered, what was his weakness? The man was flawless in his fighting, not to mention his impenetrable defenses. Then she remembered the look he gave her when she exposed her stomach. It was only for a moment, but at the time he seemed completely distracted by the view. She gazed into the deep blue eyes before her for confirmation, searching for any clues she could find. And there it was: a glimmer of something longing, lusting in his expression.

Zelda pushed her body out, pressing up against Link and closing what little gap remained between them. _Two; use every asset at your disposal. _It was a long shot but what other choice did she have?

"So is this what you wanted? A chance to catch your princess in a compromising position?" she spoke in a velvety voice.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Link stammered.

Zelda could feel his heartbeat rapidly accelerate against her bosom. She had him. _Three; move in for the kill when you're in control. _Zelda brought her face close to his left ear, letting the softness of her lips just barely graze his skin.

"Not very many men get the opportunity to see me like this. So what are you going to do now?"

"I told you to y-yield…"

Zelda knew Link was faltering, probably confused as to what he should say while calculating what his next move could possibly be. He was caught in a battle of his inner conscience and it was almost certainly taking every ounce of him to remain restrained. She continued to rub up against him; doing everything she could to shift the tides in her favor. Link weakened his grip, allowing Zelda to reposition her hand against his. She played with his hand for a moment then slowly stroked along the bulging mountains of his arm. She continued to mesmerize Link with her touch as it traveled down his back towards his belt pouch.

"Zelda…"

"You like saying my name don't you?" she teased while carefully reaching into Link's pouch. Her hand came across a knife she was looking for.

"What are you doing?" Link strained to ask.

She lifted the knife out of his pouch. This was her chance. Zelda slyly smiled, she was going to win. All she had to do was…

Link snapped to his senses. He immediately grabbed Zelda's wrist holding the knife. In the ensuing chaos, Zelda found herself pinned to the ground with Link on top and holding the knife to her throat.

"How did you… ?" she started to ask.

Link cut her off, firmly holding on. "It's over. Yield."

"No."

"Stop being stubborn. You lost."

Zelda sighed, he was right; there was nothing more she could do. Link was just too good. Suddenly she heard clapping nearby.

"Wow you two, that was quite the show you put on! Zelda, I didn't know you had that in you," Aveil called out.

Releasing he was still on top of the princess, Link quickly got up and back away. He offered his hand to Zelda then swiftly but gently pulled her up.

Link spoke, "Neither did I. Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"My guardian Impa. She is a descendant of the Sheikah tribe and taught me how to protect myself." Zelda replied in defeat.

"Impressive. You were quite clever," Link said as he retrieved the practice swords.

"No I wasn't good enough. I lost," Zelda sighed. She wanted to win. She wanted to prove that she wasn't some feeble princess would needed others for protection. _And now I must look even more pathetic and defenseless, _Zelda thought while trying to hold back tears. Feeling Link grab her arms, Zelda tried to avert her watery eyes.

"Hey. Look at me. You were _incredible _out there. Don't sell yourself short just because you didn't win. If anyone should be upset, it's me," Link smiled, "I'm suppose to be the one protecting you."

"Well that's enough for today. We'll pick it up again tomorrow." He left the courtyard in a hurry, leaving Zelda alone with Aveil.

Aveil approached as Zelda brushed off her dusty damaged clothes. She was sporting her usual mischievous grin.

"What was it that you were trying to do back there?"

Zelda was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Towards the end of the fight when Link had you trapped against the wall. What were you doing?"

"Exactly what Link told me to do," Zelda cautiously replied, not sure what Aveil's intentions were.

Aveil raised an eyebrow, "Which was…?"

"Find his weakness."

"Oh? And what did you think it was?" Aveil was not going to let up her inquiry.

"Me," Zelda started towards the courtyard exit, "but clearly I'm not it because my tactics didn't work."

Aveil laughed, "Oh I disagree! You _are _his weakness. Admit it, you had other intentions with those moves didn't you? Don't deny your feelings for him."

Zelda didn't answer.

* * *

><p>The next day, Link accelerated Zelda's training to archery. Wanting to get an early start, he woke her just as the sun broke the horizon. The slumbering princess was none too pleased though her grunts of annoyance pailed to the wailing curses of the raging Gerudo now also awake. A short while later, Zelda was ready to go just as Link fetched his horse. Zelda recognized the horse from the tournament. As Link fastened some supplies to the saddle, Zelda stroked the horse's mane.<p>

"What a beautiful horse. Does he have a name?" Zelda inquired.

"_Her _name is Epona," Link replied.

He helped Zelda up into the saddle then took a seat behind her. Link wrapped an arm around her stomach, intending to hold her secure for the ride. Neither spoke along the way, both still feeling awkward from the previous training session. In fact, after Link left the courtyard, he had busied himself for the rest of the day as if to deliberately avoid Zelda. Not that she had noticed either as Zelda spent the remaining day either lost in thought or helping out in the kitchen. A few times she had considered finding Link but something had always come up for her to forget the thought.

An hour later, they arrived in a small clearing just beyond the edge of Faron Woods. A makeshift training ground had been set up with several targets scattered across various locations. Link stopped Epona several yards from a practice target. He dismounted then helped Zelda to the ground, careful not to linger his touch for too long. Retrieving the rest of the archery equipment from Epona's saddle, Link propped the quiver of arrows against a nearby tree stump and took a shot at the target, instantly hitting the center.

"Like sword fighting, the art of archery lies within your ability to observe and adjust to your surroundings while exerting the necessary skills needed to succeed," Link explained as he handed his bow to Zelda. "You performed well with the sword. Now lets see how you can handle a bow."

Zelda hesitated, "Right now?"

Link smirked, "Where is the eagerness you had earlier with the sword?"

"I'm not experienced with the bow that's why."

"No matter. Just take a shot so I can see what I'm working with."

Obliging, Zelda raised the bow, took aim and released. Her arrow traveled slowly through the air and struck the grass at the base of the target. Zelda dropped the bow and buried her blushing face in her hands at the sight of her failed shot.

"That was awful," she moaned, afraid to look at Link. She half expected Link to make some jest at her expense. Instead, she felt his hands gently grab her wrists to reveal her face.

"You're being too hard on yourself," Link replied. He gathered up the discarded bow and handed it and another arrow back to Zelda. "Let's try again but this time I don't want you to shoot just yet. Hold your position so I can adjust your form as needed. Make sure you keep your gaze on the target."

Zelda did what she was told. Link immediately began to correct her stance, moving in close as if he was one with Zelda. "Your stance should be more open. To start, your feet should be shoulder length apart." Link nudged her feet with his own until they were properly place.

He then placed his hands on her stomach and lower back and pressed up. "Your torso shouldn't settle. Stand tall," he instructed, his hands still touching. Zelda's skin tingled beneath his touch as his hands traveled fluidly up her sides before fanning out to her arms. He made further adjustments before continuing, "Your bow arm and drawing arm should form a continuous line as your stance forms the shape of a 'T'. Meanwhile your body should almost be perpendicular to the target."

All while Link spoke and adjusted her stance, Zelda couldn't help but let her mind wander. Perhaps Aveil was right. She was growing more and more fond of his gentle yet strong hands caressing her body. It sent waves of excitement throughout her heated veins to the point where she almost fell out of form just to maintain his touch. Then again she felt no signs of Link pulling away. Link's voice snapped Zelda back to her senses.

"Breathe."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Right when you release, breathe," Link repeated. He released his touch yet still hovered close.

Zelda took a deep breath and exhaled as she let loose another arrow. This time, it struck just off the center of the target. "I did it!" Zelda exclaimed with a smile. She looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Link, wondering how he would respond. Link smiled in approval, though his eyes told a different story Zelda couldn't quite figure out, as if he was seeking something else. The look quickly vanished when he noticed Zelda's prying eyes.

"Better," he managed to say while stepping away.

Zelda frowned and jabbed the bow into his rock hard stomach. "That's it? Better!? I was only off the center by an inch!" she complained.

Link grabbed the prodding bow and pulled Zelda close. "If you miss by an inch, you miss by a mile. Tell me, what were you aiming for?"

"The target of course."

"No. Don't aim for the larger target, aim for the center. If you aim bigger then the true target is lost amongst surroundings that don't matter. The center however is always the same size, no matter what you are aiming at."

"I don't understand. You said I should observe my surroundings," Zelda countered.

"Exactly. Observe your surroundings then _focus _on exactly the center where you want to hit, which in this case is the bull's-eye. Now try again."

At Link's instructions, Zelda continued her training. When she hit her first bull's-eye, Link commanded her to shoot five in a row. When she finally accomplished that feat, it was onto multiple targets. After hours and hundreds of shots later, Link halted training to break for lunch. Exhausted and relieved, Zelda flopped down to the ground as Link brought over their lunch from Epona's saddle. It consisted of sandwiches, apples, and a flask of water to wash it all down. For the most part they ate in silence, enjoying the seasonably warm afternoon.

"You've progressed quite well today, especially for someone new to archery," Link praised as he bit into his apple.

Zelda blushed, "My improvements are a result of your teachings. Are you going to teach me how to run across the rooftops next?"

"That… takes a different type of strength and skill," Link chuckled.

He lay back on the ground as Zelda did the same. Crossing his arms behind his head, Link stared up at the calm blue sky. Meanwhile Zelda turned her gaze towards the resting hero. Her silent staring soon drew the attention of Link as he switched his focus to the princess.

"Zelda… what are you doing?"

"Hmm nothing… just once again trying to figure you out," she responded with a smile.

"What for?"

Zelda sighed, "Do I need a reason? I want to get to know the hero who is helping me save Hyrule. But you're so mysterious and guarded…"

"There isn't much to me," Link quickly got up, not wanting to talk about himself, "Come, I think we've rested long enough. Let's get back to training."

"Now I see what Aveil was talking about," Zelda mumbled as she stayed put. Once again Link was avoiding the subject. She no longer felt like training, her heart dead set on getting Link to open up and talk.

"What?"

"I said I'm done training for the day," Zelda quickly replaced with her previous comment.

Link frowned, "I may be guarded but I'm not deaf."

"But you are unaware to what people say about you," Zelda pushed back as she finally stood up.

"Oh yeah? And what do people say about me?"

"Aside from being a strong, skilled and fierce warrior, you're quiet, stubborn, lazy, moody…" Zelda aggressively began, her words painting an unflattering image of Link, "but also trustworthy, humble, loyal, kind, caring, courageous, handsome…"

The first few descriptions left Link feeling somewhat dejected. It pained him to hear Zelda immediately jump to his flaws with such an insistent tone. Yet her voice quickly softened to more pleasant words. Her ending with handsome left him thinking. Was that deliberate or was she just rattling off the collective observations of many?

"All of those words… is that what you think of me too?" Link found himself asking.

"Maybe. Like I said, I'm still trying to figure you out myself," Zelda cryptically replied with a smile.

"Typical." _Two can play this game. _

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just what people say about you," Link slowly walked toward her. "Vague, pushy, needy, oblivious, intelligent, determined, honest, gentle, breathtakingly beautiful…" His voice trailed off.

Zelda's heartbeat elevated, "Breathtakingly?"

"Very."

_Perhaps Aveil was right_, Zelda wondered. Perhaps they were both in denial of themselves. Yet if Link shared the same feelings, why was he holding back? He possessed immeasurable courage, not Zelda. If only she knew what to do, what to say. If only she had just enough courage. Instead she settled on observing Link, wondering what was his next move. His body was rigid and tense save for his chest rapidly rising up and down with every labored breath. Glistening dazed eyes looked back at her as Link struggled to speak. His mouth finally began to move as Zelda anxiously awaited his impending words.

"Someone's coming," Link mustered up as he shifted his focus to behind the disappointed princess.

Zelda turned to see Ashei approaching on horseback, true to Link's observations. Frustrated, Zelda couldn't help but feel annoyed at Ashei interrupting them. What could possibly be so important for her to track them down?

"You two better hurry back to Castle Town. The King is about to make an announcement in the main square," Ashei shared.

"What's the announcement about?" Link questioned.

"No one knows. Now let's go!"

* * *

><p>The three rushed back, arriving just in time. A sizeable crowd had already gathered in the square. Zelda wanted to get closer. If her father was indeed alive and well, Zelda wanted to know. The days of not knowing his condition or whereabouts had put a strain on her and she needed clarity. As she tried to move through the crowd, a firm hand pulled her back. Looking back, Zelda saw Link holding on, his face once again concealed with his hood.<p>

"Stay close to me. We can't risk being seen," he whispered closely.

"But my father…"

"Be on alert. This could be a trap," Link cut in, "Ashei, you move in closer to see if you can gather any more intel."

Nodding, Ashei disappeared into the crowd. Zelda had no time to protest as the royal announcer stepped out onto the tall balcony ahead used by the King for speeches. He settled down the crowd and gave a few opening words before bowing and backing away. King Daphnes stepped forward. From afar, he certainly looked like her father and when he began to speak, Zelda instantly recognized his voice.

"Citizens of Hyrule! I have gathered you here today to speak to you about our future. Specifically, I want to discuss tax changes. No longer is our tax system adequate to meet the growing needs of this great kingdom. For the sake of fairness and growth, I hereby declare a 50% increase in taxes starting immediately. Like death, taxes are inevitable and in short, this new tax system will move Hyrule into a new horizon of expansion and dominance. That is all," the King proclaimed.

The collective crowd yelled in protest. Resentment rippled through the ranks of ordinary citizens now fearing for their livelihood. A stunned Zelda watched on with horror as people began chanting for the death of the royal family. She felt Link dragging her through the back alleys and away from the deteriorating situation.

"Let go of me. I have to get to my father!" Zelda screamed as she managed to slip from Link's grasp.

She didn't get far as Link quickly caught up, wrapping he arms around to prevent her from escaping. Zelda wiggled, wreathed and cried out in protest, even elbowing Link in the gut. In all her attempts to pry free, Link was too strong and unyielding as their tangled bodies flung into a more secluded alley. Link got a better hold of the princess and covered her mouth.

"Stop fighting and _listen to me_. It's not safe to go after him. For all we know your father could have been under Agahnim's control. Decreeing exorbitant taxes with no justification was likely another ploy to turn the kingdom against the King," Link reasoned, removing his hand from her mouth.

"That face, that voice, it was my father. I know it! You promised you would help me so help me get to him!" Zelda sobbed.

"I also promised to protect you and everything about this event is off. You have to consider the possibility that that wasn't your true father."

With Zelda calming down, Link pondered over their next steps. A few days back, he contemplated a stealth mission into the castle but held off for fear Zelda wouldn't want him to. Now it seemed like their best option to uncover the truth, no matter the risks. He could find the King and learn more about the intentions of Agahnim, Majora, and whether more enemies were involved. Also given her desperation, Link figured Zelda would at least be open to the idea.

"Zelda… hear me out. I have a plan that you may not like but I believe it's our only chance to get to the bottom of this. I'll sneak into the castle and try to find your father. I may also be able to gather more information on our enemies. What do you say?"

To his surprise, Zelda agreed, "Whatever you do, please be careful. I… I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Always."

"Thank you… When will you go?"

"Tonight."


End file.
